Retribución
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Los dos con derecho a gobernar, ambos príncipes. El amor no existe en el combate por el trono. Slash, Mpreg, algo AU
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel Comics. Los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

Slash –advierto para que no haya reclamos–, Mpreg como todos mis _fics._

A petición de Kaory Ciel y porque se me antojó también. Mi única intervención en este fandom.

**Retribución**

**Por Tlacuilo**

**Capítulo I**

El rey de los gigantes dejó que el enemigo se llevara a _esa cría._ Sabía que en _Jotunheim,_ este no tendría muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir y no es que le importara, pero tal vez después podría sacar algún beneficio de aquella separación.

000

Los dos eran príncipes a los ojos del pueblo de Asgard, sin embargo la diferencia a los ojos de ese hombre austero y poderoso, era al que pesaba como losa sobre la espalda del menor de ellos.

Loki buscaba su refugio, su seguridad en el único lugar que tenía: en los brazos de su madre, esa mujer fuerte hermosa e inteligente que día con día le demostró, que para ella las diferencias no existían y que lo educaba del mismo modo que al soberbio primogénito.

Los años marcaron las diferencias, mientras Thor crecía como un fuerte y aguerrido soldado; Loki se guiaba hacia el arte del engaño y de la sutileza. Más lo que su hermano y padre veían como una debilidad en su amada madre era su mayor fortaleza, la gracia de salir airosa de complicadas situaciones sin violencia de por medio, y eso era lo que había enseñado a Loki… Que la astucia vence a la fuerza bruta.

El equipo de guerreros asgardianos, que conformaban su hermano y los amigos de este, se iban convirtiendo en leyendas y Loki permanecía en la sombra del rubio príncipe, sabía que los amigos de Thor no lo aceptaban a su lado y aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad de restregarle en la cara ser el segundo de Thor. Loki se consideraba un estratega y esas muestras de odio de esos soldados –sobre todo de Sif– sin cerebro, no hacían mella en él.

000

La reina Frigga observaba la ciudad desde el balcón, consciente de que su esposo y rey estaba esperando su opinión, sin embargo también sabía que solo era por mera educación, pues Odín ya había tomado se decisión, por supuesto ella no estaba en desacuerdo, así que optó por no hacer esperar al _Padre de todos_ y respondió:

–Es mejor estar en paz, entre los nueve mundos.

–Una tregua nos beneficia a todos.

–Tienes razón como siempre.

Odín se miró al espejo y caminó fuera de la habitación. Ese día sería memorable, pues el Rey de Asgard haría una tregua con Laufey el rey de los Gigantes de hielo, después de centurias por fin esta se había podido dar.

Frigga lo vio partir y esperó que ese fuese el principio de paz y prosperidad.

000

Sus más cercanos guerreros lo acompañaron hasta _Bifröst,_ donde Heimdall le cedió el paso a su rey. Las montañas de rocas desnudas eran el paisaje y el recibimiento. El frio viento que se sentía como navajas sobre la piel. Los visitantes caminaron hasta la fortaleza austera del Laufey. Los gigantes los miraban con recelo, pero ninguno se atrevió a interponerse en su camino. Las puertas chirriaron al cederles el paso y el monarca de hielo los recibió con los ojos –como dos teas encendidas– puestos sobre ellos.

–Odín.

–Laufey ¿acaso no soy bienvenido cuando fuiste tú el que propuso esta reunión?

–Los modales están un poco olvidados, comprenderás que no recibo muchas visitas.

–Te parece que iniciemos esto.

–La muerte nos alcanza a todos y no planeo perder mi tiempo guerreando contigo y tu gente.

–Sabia decisión.

–Hablemos en privado.

Laufey lo guio a una sala alejada y cerrada, pero en iguales condiciones que todo el lugar, fría y hecha de rocas.

–Quiero tu promesa de que me dejaras en paz.

–Y yo la tuya de que no atacaras a otros mundo.

–… Para eso nos reunimos, pero eso no será sin pago.

–¡¿Qué pretendes?!

–Que regreses algo que hace años, junto con el _cofre de los viejos inviernos_, te llevaste.

–… Tú lo dejaste morir.

–Por el contrario, sabía que tú lo cuidarías y que en tu mundo sobreviviría.

–¿Y ahora lo quieres de regreso cómo si fuese un mascota?

–No lo es, es algo más que eso…

–Un hijo…

–Tienes razón es la seguridad de mi descendencia…

000

Los guardias de Odín se estaban poniendo tensos ante la tardanza de su rey, sintiendo que esa reunión había sido errada, sin embargo este salió para tranquilizar sus ideas. De ese modo y dentro de esas paredes, sin más testigos que los dos monarcas, la tregua se pactó entre ambos mundos.

000

Otra victoria más para orgullo de su padre y el regreso a su mundo junto con su equipo y su hermano que como siempre se quedaba atrás alejado de los festejos y bromas. Thor miró de reojo a Loki y este sonrió un poco, con eso sabía que el rubio lo dejaría en paz. Thor fue recibido como héroe y ambos príncipes entraron directo a la sala del trono; donde Odín ya los aguardaba. Frigga sonrió a sus hijos y esperó el discurso de su esposo.

Al terminar la reunión con Odín, otra para festejar se llevó a cabo en uno de los acostumbrados salones. Cuando todo el festejo estaba en su apogeo, Loki dejó el salón. Seguro de que Thor y los otros que celebraban, no se percatarían de él.

Se encaminó a las habitaciones de su madre para despedirse de ella e irse a dormir, sin embargo no contó con que Odín estuviese con Frigga, aguardándolo.

Momentos antes el matrimonio discutía un asunto que era tan incompresible para Frigga, que definitivamente no podía ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, a pesar de los argumentos de Odín…

–Los amas a los dos, podrán quedarse a tu lado siempre, sin ningún _intruso_ de por medio.

–¡¿Qué es lo que te ha envenenado el pensamiento?!

–¡¿Por qué no?!

–Son hermanos.

–Eso no cambia nada, al contrario.

–No. No puede creer que siquiera lo pienses…

Loki entró y detuvo la conversación entre los reyes. Frigga se levantó y fue hasta su hijo. Él besó las manos de ella.

–Voy a descansar madre.

–Si hijo.

–Padre…

–Loki…

–Buenas noches.

El joven de ojos verdes se retiró. Frigga miró enfurecida a su esposo.

–No se lo digas.

–…

–Promételo.

–Lo prometo.

Odín salió de la habitación y la mujer rogó porque este escuchara la voz de la razón. El _Padre de todos_ por su parte se dijo que _a Loki no le diría nada_. El rey llegó hasta el salón donde su primogénito aún celebraba, se unió al festejo y tiempo más tarde se unió a Thor que relataba una de sus hazañas.

–¡Y con solo un golpe de _Mjolnir,_ al que había menospreciado, su ejército cayó ante mí!

Las mujeres a su alrededor vitorearon emocionadas. Odín preguntó confidencialmente al rubio:

–¿Y Loki?

Thor miró a su alrededor y al no encontrarlo frunció el ceño.

–Se escapó… de nuevo.

–… No deberías de perderlo de vista, recuerda que debes cuidarlo.

–Y lo hago, pero siempre se escabulle.

–Bueno, debe de andar por ahí con alguna muchacha.

Le quitó importancia el rey.

–… Él no es así.

Odín sonrió para sus adentros, su hijo mayor era un excelente guerrero, pero respecto a sus sentimientos aún era un niño y él era un experto en sembrar un poco de sospechas para beneficio de su reino y de sus hijos.

–Te recuerdo que si bien es menor que tú, ya está en edad de tener una que otra _diversión_.

El rubio se tomó el tarro de bebida de un solo trago.

–Pues entonces _a mí no me lo ha dicho_.

El _Padre de todos_ se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

–Los dejo divertirse, no abuses y busca a tu hermano… no mejor no, no quiero que _lo interrumpas_.

–Si padre. –masculló Thor.

El mayor salió y Thor se levantó recorriendo el lugar. Volstagg lo detuvo y lo jaló hacia las mesas de nuevo.

–¿Qué hace el príncipe escapando de su celebración?

–No estaba escapando.

–¿No?

–¿Viste a Loki?

–Oh, sabes que a él no le gusta mucho la gente, si se ha ido con alguien, lo ha hecho discretamente.

Thor se soltó un poco de brusco de su amigo y salió pitando del lugar. A grandes zancadas recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a los aposentos de su hermano menor, en los que sin pedir permiso entró. Loki se encontraba en mangas de camisa y vio con curiosidad a su hermano.

–¿Estamos siendo atacados?

–… No.

–¿Y entonces por qué entras de ese modo?

El rubio evitó la contención.

–¿Ya te vas a dormir? ¿No regresaras a la celebración?

–Ya he celebrado lo suficiente, además esa fiesta es en _tu honor_, el que debería estar ahí eres tú.

–Por eso mismo deberías de estar ahí, eres mi hermano menor.

–No tengo muchos deseos.

–Padre me pidió que te buscara.

–¿Padre?

Preguntó Loki, sabiendo que su padre sabía perfectamente donde estaba, por lo que no entendía por qué le había pedido eso a su hermano.

De un tiempo a esa fecha Loki había notado lo extraño del comportamiento de su hermano mayor y si bien no pretendía entenderlo, tampoco permitiría que las cosas que les estuviesen pasando por la cabeza a Thor, irrumpieran en su vida.

–Si no te molesto, ya voy a descansar.

–…

–Que me cambiaré.

–¿Y? no es como si fuéramos diferentes.

–Lo somos como el día y la noche, pero no me refiero a eso. Ya no estamos en el campo de batalla y prefiero mi privacidad… si no te molesta.

–Que _delicado_. –se mofó Thor y salió de la habitación.

Esa frase dejó furioso al de cabello negro, sin embargo no era su estilo enojarse… si no vengarse.

000

Thor por su parte se pasó las manos por el rostro tratando de borrar esos pensamientos que desde hacía tiempo tenía. Pues era enfermo pensar cosas indecorosas de alguien de tu familia y sobre todo de tu mismo sexo. El rubio regresó rumbo a la fiesta, más notó que le seguían, giró y vio a nada menos…

–Thor…

–¿Padre? Creí que ya te habías ido a descansar.

–Ya me retiraba. ¿Encontraste a Loki?

–Sí, ya está en sus habitaciones.

–¿Solo?

Las mejillas del rubio menor se tiñeron de rojo.

–Sí solo, ya te he dicho que mi hermano no…

–Y yo te recuerdo que puede seguir tu ejemplo y explorar… _sus opciones_.

–Las mujeres le temen.

–¿Temerle?

–Es demasiado taimado.

–Y por eso te aseguró que no le temen, si no que lo ven como alguien misterioso y a ellas les atrae. Habrá una que sea valiente y se le acerque.

–No lo creo.

–Bien, pues he notado que algunos varones también lo…

–¡Eso jamás! –grito furioso y sin notarlo, Thor.

–No es algo extraño.

–No me refiero a eso, si alguien se le quiere acercar de ese modo, tendrán que…

–¿Pedirte permiso? Loki sabe lo que le conviene y no creo que se fije en un bruto sin educación o…

–Yo no lo permitiré.

–Cuando te dije que cuidarás de tu hermano, me refería a los peligros de la batalla, no de lo que él desee.

–Loki es la joya de Asgard.

Odín observó el rostro de su primogénito cuando dijo esa frase y notó –como buen padre– que había mucho de los sentimientos de este plasmados en ella.

–Las joyas se cuidan de extraños.

–Eso hago. –respondió sin pensar Thor.

Fue el último intercambio de palabras entre los dos hombres. Thor regresó a la tertulia y Odín fue rumbo a la cámara donde se guardaba el _Cofre de los viejos inviernos_. El _Padre de todos_ sonrió, esa unión beneficiosa estaba a punto de darse y él solo había tenido que azuzar el fuego de su hijo para que este se pusiera en acción.

000

Loki dejó el pergamino que estaba leyendo, al escuchar unos toques suaves en la puerta.

–Adelante madre.

La mujer entró y una sonrisa se plasmó en las bocas de ambos.

–Pensé que ya descansabas –comentó Loki.

–Ya lo iba a hacer… ¿Por qué te retiraste de la fiesta temprano?

–Sabes que no son de mi agrado, y eso de ver hasta donde pueden beber o cuantas Asgardianas pueden conquistar, no es lo mío.

Frigga sonrió y asintió acercándose, y besando la frente de Loki.

–Me gustaría que no rechazaras un poco de diversión, también el alma lo necesita.

–No con ellos.

–Oh no, si no es de tu agrado, pero planeó una reunión con las familias nobles y quiero que estés presente.

–Lo estaré, si es tu deseo.

–Lo es. Descansa.

La reina salió dejando a Loki algo emocionado. Era cierto que conocía varios nobles, sin embargo eran menos de los que desearía, pues contaba con hacer amistad con estos y tener su apoyo… en caso de _pelear_ por el trono de Asgard. El pelinegro se preguntó, si eso no era lo que su madre había preparado, pues si bien sabía del amor inmenso que sentía por ambos, también sabía que ella deseaba que los dos tuvieran las mismas oportunidades de luchar por el trono.

000

Frigga salió de la habitación de Loki en dirección a las suyas, pensando en que si su amado esposo deseaba actuar a sus espaldas, ella también podía jugar ese juego. No es que la idea de tener a sus dos hijos cerca no le agradara, pero de eso a no darle la oportunidad a Loki de escoger, había mucha diferencia.

000

El entrenamiento hizo salir todo el alcohol y excesos de su cuerpo. Thor combatía contra Fandral y el guerrero no le daba ventaja a su príncipe. Loki sentado a al sombra de un árbol ignoraba el exceso de testosterona. Un gritó de triunfo lo distrajo de su lectura.

-¡Has sido un rival feroz amigo mío!

Thor ayudaba a Fandral a levantarse y este sonreía.

–Siempre es un placer entrenar contigo, eso me hace más fácil enfrentar a los otros adversarios.

El rubio sonrió y buscó a Loki con la mirada, al encontrarlo fue hasta él. Los ojos verdes lo vieron avanzar y su dueño estuvo a punto de salir huyendo de ahí. Loki detestaba que su hermano mayor le relatara el combate como si de algo digno de plasmar en odas y libros se tratara, sin embargo aceptar abiertamente su aburrimiento, le restaría puntos con los musculosos soldados amigos de Thor. El rubio ajeno a esos pensamientos, se dejó caer a lado de su hermano.

–La estrategia consta, en que debes abatir la parte baja de tu oponente. Fandral es fuerte, pero el punto de apoyo es el mismo que el de cualquiera…

–Los pies –agregó Loki.

–¡Lo viste! Esa fue la manera que use para derribarlo.

–No lo vi, pero es lógico.

Thor frunció el ceño y se molestó.

–Pues deberías de haberlo visto, eres astuto hermano, pero si no entrenas, ni tu ingenio te salvara.

Loki se quedó callado pensando en cómo rebatir ese argumento sin molestar más al rubio, no que le importara, pero discutir con Thor era la ley del hielo con todos los demás y que sus espaldas –en las misiones– quedaran sin protección. Loki se levantó dejando su lectura y miró a Thor.

–Vamos, entrenemos y demuéstrame que mi cerebro no puede vencer a tu fuerza.

–Sabes que no quiero lastimarte.

–No digas tonterías, de cuando acá eso te preocupa, soy un guerrero igual que tú.

El rubio no respondió, pues esa frase de Loki tenía mucha razón, eran dos soldados y como tales se entrenaron en el arte de la guerra, desde que eran pequeños, sin embargo al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos cambiaron para con su hermano, igual su forma de tratarlo.

El de traje verde estaba ya en el área de combate esperando al rubio. Los soldados se fueron acercando para ver, pues siempre era un placer ver combatir a los dos príncipes. Thor y Loki tomaron su lugar y el combate inició. La fuerza de los golpes hacía temblar la arena, el martillo no era usado con todo su poder, sin embargo la lanza de Loki si y en el rubio su sangre guerrera despertó haciendo que este ya no se detuviera considerando el bienestar de Loki. Un golpe final a punto de estrellarle en el de ojos verdes, segundos para crear la distracción y el rostro de Loki se trasformó en el de… Frigga. Thor detuvo el golpe de modo que el impulso del propio _Mjolnir_ lo mandó a estrellarse contra una columna.

En el balcón –observando el entrenamiento– Odín negó. Loki era astuto y Thor aún no podía contra esa astucia, pues los sentimientos de su hijo estaban a flor de piel. Sif se acercó a Loki y lo miró de arriba a abajo.

–Solo de ese modo puedes vencer.

–Pues sería idiota si no buscara la forma -cualquiera- para preservar mi vida.

–El honor debe ganarse hasta en la muerte.

–De que sirve un muerto digno.

Frigga que había salido un poco antes, se acercó a Odín quien le relató lo sucedido.

–¿Y que hace…..?

–Supongo que reclamándole Loki por _su forma_ de ganar el combate.

La reina bajó hasta la arena y se acercó a la pareja que se miraba retándose.

–Sif, te recuerdo que lo que Loki sabe, lo aprendió de mí.

–Su Alteza.

Respondió la mujer guerrera y se retiró. Frigga no intervenía en los entrenamientos de los soldados, más como toda madre, defendía a sus hijos y más si siendo príncipes _alguien_ se atrevía a insultarlos. Odín desde el balcón optó por retirarse y dejar que su esposa y reina se encargara. Frigga se acercó a Loki.

–No tardan en llegar los invitados.

–Me retiro entonces, para ponerme presentable, madre.

Frigga asintió y vio irse a Loki, luego fue hasta donde Thor se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas. Los amigos de este ya estaban con él.

–Te quiero listo y presentable.

–Si madre.

–Y Thor… te recuerdo que no combatías contra mí, querido.

–Lo sé madre –masculló el rubio.

Los amigos del rubio se cubrieron la boca, para que este no notara sus sonrisas burlonas. Volstagg fue el que se detuvo y preguntó:

–¿Alguna idea del motivo de la fiesta?

–No ninguna, pero detesto hablar de política.

–Y para Loki es su ambiente.

El rubio asintió y se retiró a sus habitaciones para cambiarse.

000

La reunión se llevaba a cabo sin contratiempo, claro si no se tomaba en cuenta al rubio príncipe tratando de asesinar con la mirada a todo aquel _atrevido_ que hablara demasiado tiempo con Loki y al que este les sonreía. Odín a pesar de estar pendiente de los integrantes del consejo, no perdía de vista las reacciones de sus dos hijos.

Loki ajeno a los pensamientos de los varones de su familia, conversaba amenamente con Edzard* y este en un acto de valentía lo invitó a salir a la terraza para que su plática no fuese interrumpida. Loki aceptó, pues el hijo del más cercano colaborador de Odín siempre era una buena amistad. Frigga vio a la pareja salir y sonrió, dedicándose a conversar con las esposas de los nobles.

Thor dejó la copa vacía e ignorando a todos en el gran salón, salió siguiendo a su hermano y a Edzard. .

Loki convencía a Edzard, de tomar el puesto de su padre para que este descansara de la presión que conllevaba esa responsabilidad y el aludido asentía cada vez más convencido.

–Es por su bien.

–Por supuesto, amo a mi padre, pero también sería algo bueno para mí, pues de ese modo podría serle de ayuda.

–No entiendo –dijo _inocente_ Loki.

–Pues que puede contar con todo mi apoyo si lo necesita y que tiene a un fiel servidor en mí.

–Gracias.

–Pero me gustaría ser más cercano y de ese modo ser de más ayuda para… ti.

El de cabello negro sonrió ladino, no era tonto y sabía que lo deseaba, después de todo no era el primero que tenía esas intenciones con él, más como buen maestro del engaño sabía cómo tenerlos interesados con palabras y gestos, pues arriesgarse a tener una relación ilícita o licita no entraba en sus planes.

Thor llegó hasta la pareja y mencionó:

–Edzard te esperan en el salón, al parecer tu padre te busca.

–Gracias su alteza –respondió el aludido y entró dejando a los hermanos solos.

–¡¿Qué pretendes?! –enfrentó Thor a Loki.

–¿De qué hablas?

–¿Por qué estabas a solas con él?

–Pues comentábamos acerca de política, algo en lo que tú no estás interesado.

–No quiero verte con él.

–Ambos tenemos derecho al trono y a hacer alianzas.

–Y quieres su apoyo, lo entiendo, pero no de este modo.

–¡Que insinúas!

–No estoy diciendo que tú hagas algo como eso, pero si no ves sus intenciones…

–Oh por favor, no es como si fuese un jovencito inocente. Tú sales con cuanta mujer se te pone enfrente.

–…

–Ya no soy un niño y si quiero acostarme con todos los de la corte, lo haré.

–¡No hablas en serio!

–… ¡Por supuesto que no! pero tampoco voy a detener mi lívido, ¡¿Por qué te importa ahora?! Me has visto con mujeres.

–Tú lo has dicho, mujeres.

–¡¿Y cuál es la diferencia?!

–… ¡Simplemente hay diferencia y ya!

–_Que elocuente_.

Loki entró al salón dejando a Thor rumiando sus celos y su rabia. Por qué el rubio lo aceptaba, estaba celoso de su hermano y eso…. ¡No podía ser!

000

La fiesta terminó, más el grupo de Thor se quedó acompañando a este, que bebía como si temiera que el día de mañana no llegara. Odín entró buscando a su primogénito y al verlo en ese estado, lo llevó a sus habitaciones sentándolo en el lecho.

–¿Qué te sucede? No te he negado nunca la diversión, más esto ya es demasiado.

–… ¿Por qué hicieron esta fiesta?

–Idea de tu madre, quería ver a los nobles.

–Seguramente se lo pidió Loki.

–No lo sé, no creo…

–¡Seguro fue él y todo para ver a esos idiotas y…!

–¿De qué hablas?

–No quiero ver a Edzard cerca del palacio.

–Eso es difícil, pues Eiliv** su padre es mi mano derecha y lo sabes.

–Es un advenedizo.

–¿Qué sucedió?

–Lo encontré conversando con Loki y créeme que no de política.

Odín no respondió, sin embargo supo del engaño o treta que Frigga había orquestado. El _Padre de todos_ salió dejando a su hijo descansando la borrachera y se dirigió a los aposentos de su reina. Al llegar entró y despidió a las damas de compañía de esta. Frigga se acercó al balcón sin mirar a Odín.

–Tú lo planeaste.

–Si.

–¡¿Por qué?!

–Tiene derecho a elegir.

–¡Que mejor elección que la que ofrezco!

–Eso mismo, tú lo deseas, no él.

–Frigga, Thor está rumiando su furia porque Edzard estuvo muy _cercano_ a Loki.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Que lo que no quieres ver, es lo que tu hijo siente.

–No puede ser… –La reina suspiró, pero encaró al _Padre de todos_– No intervendré, pero tú tampoco.

–Que así sea.

Ambos monarcas aceptaron el trato y con eso la decisión recaía solo en los dos príncipes.

000

Loki se desnudaba dejando las prendas regadas por el suelo, estaba feliz por el avance que había tenido en sus relaciones políticas y nada lo haría enojar, ni el insulso regaño de Thor. La puerta se abrió, más Loki no giró para ver.

–Recoge la ropa y prepara el baño.

–…

Al no recibir contestación el pelinegra volteó– ¿Que sucede no oíste…? ¿Thor? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–No entiendo y no pretendo que lo hagas tú, más esta noche algo en mí cambió y sé que si hago lo que estoy anhelando seré castigado y repudiado, sin embargo algo que he aprendido en este tiempo de guerrero, es que tomar lo que deseo y aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos es una elección puramente mía.

Loki no supo que responder a todo lo que el rubio mencionó y es que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de este. Sintió la presencia del rubio como si este se apoderara del toda la estancia y por primera vez temió por su integridad física.

–¡¿Qué pretendes?!

–Cometer algo indecible.

–¡¿Qué?!

Thor llegó hasta Loki y lo admiró de arriba abajo

–¿En qué momento uno de tus engaños trastornó mi mente?

–No sé de qué hablas.

–Un mero pretexto para justificar mi crimen.

–…

El de ojos azules tomó el brazo de Loki y lo guio hasta el tálamo. Loki no se resistió, pues no entendía que pretendía su hermano más cuando este lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, su cerebro reaccionó y se resistió al contacto.

–¡No sé qué poción habrás tomado, pero te ha nublado la razón!

–Tú me la diste.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No jodas!

Loki empujó a Thor y este resistió el embate, más no cedió. El de ojos verdes se giró doblando la mano de su hermano y aprovechó para correr por su lanza. La sostuvo directo hacia el rubio.

–¡Un paso más y olvidare que somos hermanos!

–Eso es lo que quiero… ¡Olvidar que eres mi hermano!

Loki deseaba atacar al Thor más sabía que eso –a pesar de la condición de este– no se vería bien y optó por _disparar_ a los pies de _su atacante_. El alboroto llamó la atención de los guardias que hacían rondas y entraron a la habitación del príncipe, donde no dieron crédito a lo que sucedía. Thor se giró hacia ellos y gritó fuera de sí:

–¡Largo de aquí!

–¡No se vayan!

La contradicción de las órdenes los dejó un instante, indecisos, más al ver que el rubio estaba por cargar contra ellos; se retiraron y buscaron a los únicos que podían detener a los dos príncipes.

Odín y Frigga corrieron a la habitación de Loki, donde este esquivaba a su hermano sin saber bien a bien si quería lastimarlo u… otra cosa, lo que era casi imposible, pues ese tipo de atracción estaba prohibida entre hermanos; por muy liberal y libertino que fuera Thor no iba a intentar seducir a su propio hermano ¿o sí?

–¡Basta Thor! –se oyó la voz demandante de Frigga.

Odín, un pasó detrás de su esposa, cerró las puertas de la habitación y ordenó que todos se retiraran. El rubio miró a sus padres y la cordura regresó a él, a grandes zancadas intentó salir, pero Odín se paró deteniendo su huida.

–Escapando no se resolverá nada.

–…

La soberana se acercó a su hijo moreno y tomando con delicadeza la mano de este lo hizo bajar la lanza.

–Está bien, hablemos.

Frigga buscó una capa y la colocó sobre el torso desnudo de Loki. Mientras ellos hacían eso, al _Padre de todos_ no le pasó desapercibida la mirada anhelante de Thor hacia su hermano. Odín llamó a la familia real hasta la salita y cuando todos se sentaron suspiró tratando de poner orden sin que alguno de sus hijos perdiera la cordura… no otra vez.

–¿Thor puedes explicarnos que sucedió?

–… No lo sé.

–¿Loki? –cuestionó el monarca.

–Él entró y me atacó. –se quejó el de ojos verdes.

–¡No te ataque… bueno no era esa mi intención!

–¿Y cuál era tu intención? –preguntó Frigga.

–…

–Estaba molesto por que Edzard me ofreció su amistad.

–¡¿Solo su amistad?! ¡No mientas!

Interrumpió el rubio. Frigga miró a su esposo y este le devolvió la mirada significativamente.

–Thor, hijo, así como tú tienes a Sif, Hogun, Fandral y Volstagg. Loki también quiere tener aliados.

–Ellos ya son sus amigos también, no necesita a nadie más.

–Thor escúchate, te estas comportando como un niño, ellos no me aceptan y yo…

–¡Pues pon de tu parte!

–¡No voy a cambiar solo para ser aceptado por esos descerebrados con músculos! ¡Y no veo por qué discutimos acerca de mis amistades, no soy un niño que debe pedir opinión a su hermano mayor!

–¡Por que _ese_ no quiere solo tu amistad!

–¡¿Y qué?!

–Basta los dos –calló Odín– Es cierto que son bastante mayores para tomar sus propias decisiones. A menos que haya algo más que debas confesar Thor.

El rubio se levantó y fue hasta el balcón sin pronunciar palabra.

–Bien, pues entonces no quiero verte inmiscuyéndote en la vida de Loki y…

–No permitiré que nadie se acerque a él. –sentenció el dueño de _Mjolnir._

–¡¿Por qué?! –se indignó el de cabello negro.

Frigga se levantó y fue hasta su hijo acariciando su espalda.

–Dinos que sucede, sabes que somos tu familia y te entenderemos y ayudaremos.

Thor se dejó caer enterrando el rostro entre sus manos.

–¡No creo que lo entiendan, ni que lo perdonen! ¡Ni yo lo puedo aceptar! ¡Es… es terrible!

Loki endureció el gesto, pues nunca habías visto a Thor comportarse de ese modo y eso lo estaba poniendo de nervios.

Frigga consoló a su hijo y este se dejó hacer como si hubiese regresado a su infancia. Thor le susurró a su madre en el oído.

–_Puedo decírselos, pero no quiero que lo sepa Loki_.

La reina asintió y ayudó a su hijo a levantarse.

–Ha sido algo que ha bebido.

Loki miró con sospecha a Frigga, sin embargo solo esa explicación le parecía sensata para el episodio de locura de su _perfecto_ hermano. Los reyes salieron dejando a Loki descansar y este prefirió olvidar la locura pasajera de Thor…hasta que decidiera chantajearlo, pero eso ya sería después.

000

Odín Y Frigga condujeron a Thor hasta sus habitaciones y lo hicieron beber algo. El rubio lo tomó de un trago y alzó la vista hacia sus padres:

–Desde hace un tiempo he sentido algo inmoral por mi propio hermano. –Como no lo interrumpieron siguió hablando– No lo había entendido, hasta que esta noche vi como Edzard se le insinuaba a Loki… ¡Estoy enfermo o hechizado!

–Thor… –Odín vio a Frigga como preguntando y ella asintió– Hace muchos años en la batalla que tuve con Laufey no solo traje conmigo el cofre del viejos inviernos…

–…

–En esa tierra de hielo y frio, encontré algo más…

Odin relató lo sucedido con la _adopción_ de Loki.

–Él no es mi hermano…

–No de sangre, pero sí de crianza –respondió Frigga.

Thor posó sus betas azules en ella, implorando.

–Puede ser… puedo…

–Te amo hijo mío, más no por eso puedo olvidar tus defectos y sé que lo que para ti es un capricho pasajero, puede devastar a la otra persona y Loki es mi otro hijo.

–¡Jamás madre! ¡Jamás lo lastimaría!

–Thor –intervino Odin– ¿Entonces que pretendías hace un rato?

–… Creí que solo de ese modo lo podría tener.

–¿Te hubieses arriesgado a pagar por ese crimen? –cuestionó serio el _Padre_ _de todos_.

–Con mi vida.

Los monarcas se quedaron en silencio analizando la intensidad de lo que su primogénito sentía. Frigga amaba a Thor, más temía que este tan apasionado en su forma de ser, arrastrara a la desgracia a Loki. Odin por su parte deseaba que esa unión se llevara a cabo, pues ambos príncipes eran su más grande y perfecto logro. Uno con su astucia compensaba la inquietud del otro, eran los dos lados de una moneda, los monarcas perfectos para Asgard como Frigga y él.

–Permítanme acercarme a él, permítanme conquistarlo.

–No es viable Thor ¿Cómo se lo explicaríamos? Él no debe saber que no es hijo nuestro –concluyó la reina.

–Frigga…

–No Odín.

–¡Pues no sé qué sucederá, porque no permitiré que nadie más se le acerque!

Amenazó Thor, saliendo de las habitaciones de sus padres. Odin se levantó y fue hasta Frigga.

–Podemos ceder ante Thor o permitir que Laufey se lo lleve. –La mujer se quedó en _shock_– En la tregua me exigió que _regresara_ a Loki.

–¡¿Por qué ahora?! –Odin miró a su esposa.- ¡No se lo daré! ¡Es mi hijo!

–¿Acaso piensas que lo pensé? ¡Ni por un segundo! Aun si eso significa la guerra.

–Tenemos guerreros fuertes.

El _Padre de todos_ no respondió, pues su esposa había dicho la sentencia.

000

Los siguientes días no parecieron diferir de los antiguos donde Thor y Loki eran buenos hermanos. Thor no defendía a Loki dejando que este peleara sus batallas, ya fueran verbales o físicas y este estaba agradecido por eso.

Una batalla bastante dura y el triunfo por consecuencia. El equipo venció a pesar de que hubo heridos entre ellos para temor de Thor: Loki, pero este era fuerte y se recuperaría con un poco de descanso. Thor y los suyos decidieron pasar un día en ciudad abatida para descansar y curar sus heridas. Después de festejar –sin falta– se retiraron a pernoctar. El rubio llegó hasta la tienda de su hermano y entró, y la escena de la que fue testigo lo hizo enfurecer. Se lanzó contra el criminal y lo abatió a golpes, sacándolo a rastras de la tienda y atándolo a un troncó:

–¡Volstagg!

El aludido –que aún cenaba- salió apresurado hasta donde su príncipe lo llamaba:

–¡¿Qué pasa?!

–¡Vigílalo!

–¡¿Qué hizo?!

Thor se acercó al hombretón y murmuró:

–Estaba _demasiado cerca_ de Loki… y este está inconsciente.

–¿Es su pareja?

–¡Por supesuto que no!

Volstagg miró a lo que quedaba de soldado y negó, viendo ir a Thor de regresó a la tienda de Loki:

–Eres idiota o suicida ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante estupidez?

El hombre se dejó caer cerca del prisionero y sacando un pedazo de carne comenzó a hincarle el diente.

–Entiendo que algunos de ustedes vean atractivo a Loki… no es feo, pero eso a querer morir por _acercarse,_ es demasiado. Ya verás, cuando despierte no estará muy feliz y tu amigo mío, serás alimento para mascotas.

000

Thor se recostó a lado de Loki y lo atrajo hacia sí. Aun sentía su sangre hervir de rabia, recordando como ese soldado había besado a Loki… en la mano, pero en tanto iba sintiendo la calidez de Loki, se iba calmando.

–Mío…

Susurró inhalando el olor del cabello negro, la fiebre se apoderó de su cuerpo y sus manos buscaron la fuente, la cura para sus deseos, en ese momento no se daba cuenta que no difería mucho del hombre al que había medio matado hacía unos instantes. Thor retiró el sencillo camisón con el que descansaba Loki y se dedicó a besar y saborear la piel del durmiente. El rubio sintió que la ropa le estorbaba y se la quitó como si quemara, dejando que la placentera sensación de piel con piel lo embriagara, no era la entrega que hubiese deseado, más por el momento su mente no atinaba a pensar en nada más que poseer a su quimera.

*Edzard: fuerte con la espada.

**Eiliv: Inmortal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

El sentir el cuerpo en sus brazos, su miembro dentro de su amado hermano se irguió de nuevo, apreciar todas esas emociones solo por sentir el olor especiado de Loki… era como el Valhala y Thor juró que nadie más tocaría a Loki, mientras él respirara.

La mañana trajo culpa, sin embargo también un poco de esperanza en que podría llegar a convencer a Loki con la ayuda de sus padres. Thor se levantó, se colocó la ropa y dejó al pelinegro vestido y descansando. Caminó hasta donde el _audaz_ estaba atado y Volstagg montaba guardia.

–Volstagg…–llamó Thor.

El hombretón despertó y se pasó la mano sobre el rostro.

–Estaba desmayado, no puede ni moverse.

Se justificó el mencionado y el rubio asintió.

–No lo quiero en nuestro grupo, en cuanto regresemos a Asgard…

–Me haré cargo de que no hable y lo cambiaré a otro regimiento.

–De esto nada a Loki, ni por error.

–Como digas Thor.

El regresó victorioso a Asgard fue como todos los anteriores, a excepción de que el rubio príncipe se negó a festejar como siempre, en cambio y para extrañeza de su amigos no se despegó de su hermano, quien llegó el momento que deseó que Thor lo dejase solo. Ambos llegaron hasta el _Padre de todos_ e informaron lo sucedido. Frigga miró con una sonrisa en la boca, a sus dos hijos.

Loki aprovechó y pidió permiso para retirarse a descansar. El de ojos azules informó –para disgusto del moreno– que este había sido herido, que si bien no fue de gravedad, si necesitó reposo. Frigga vio partir a su segundo hijo y cuando la audiencia concluyó, salió rumbo a las habitaciones de este. Loki se recostó y esperó que nadie lo molestara, pues a pesar de su enojo sabía que su cuerpo resintió la herida. Unos suaves toques se escucharon…

–Adelante.

La emperatriz entró y el de ojos verdes la vio y sonrió.

–Está bien, Thor es un exagerado.

–Nunca está de más revisarlo.

–No tengo ni cicatriz.

–Déjame hacerlo. Por mí.

Loki se rindió y dejó que su madre lo revisara.

000

Thor llegó a donde sus soldados y amigos estaban festejando y dejando que las presiones de una batalla se disiparan bajó el influjo de la bebida chispeante. El rubio entró y una carcajada se escuchó proveniente de su boca.

–¡Celebremos que estamos vivos y tenemos todo lo que deseamos!

–¡Si!

000

Frigga dejó que Loki descansara, segura de que este había creído sus palabras… «_Tal vez me equivoque, sabes que esto no es muy exacto_», recordó la reina.

En la habitación, el de traje verde se levantó y salió con pasos decididos a buscar a alguien que pudiera informarle lo sucedido. La primera opción era ir a la celebración, más dudó que alguno de esos bebedores pudiesen decirle algo coherente, la segunda opción era… buscar a la oveja alejada del rebaño y cercarla. Recorrió los pasillos aledaños al salón ocupado, esperando poder hallar a _su presa_. La diosa fortuna le sonrió, pues en dirección contraria, Volstagg regresaba. Loki llegó hasta él y sin que el hombretón se lo esperara, lo tomó de las ropas y con fuerza –que solo los príncipes poseían– lo azotó contra la pared.

–¿Quién estuvo cuidando de mí, cuando descansaba en mi tienda?

–…

–¡Habla!

–¿O que me harás? –preguntó burlón Volstagg.

Loki lo miró y su cuerpo se llenó de poder dispuesto a mostrarle lo que preguntaba.

–No lo sé –se rindió el hombre.

–¡Mientes!

–¿Por qué la pregunta príncipe? ¿_Acaso te cuidaron demasiado bien_?

Loki miró con odio visceral al castaño rojizo, pues con esas frases sus miedos se confirmaban.

–Si tanto te importa pregúntale a Thor.

–¿Thor lo sabe?

Loki dejó ir al guerrero y él se quedó estático. Una cosa era la certeza de saber que _había pasado_ en su tiempo de vulnerabilidad y tratar de esconderlo, pues los secretos eran algo que se le daban bien, pero algo muy diferente era saber que Thor estaba al tanto de todo y que por compasión lo había ocultado. La humillación era demasiada y el rencor tomó un nuevo tinte… Thor pagaría por dejarlo a manos de quien sabe que malnacido y ocultárselo.

Loki regresó a su habitación y ahí tomó una decisión que afectaría el rumbo de las cosas de esa fecha en adelante, una venganza que como todo lo que hacía seria sutil e imperceptible… hasta que ya no hubiese modo de escapar.

En los siguientes días, Frigga fue la única que notó el cambio sutil en la mirada de Loki y como esta se oscurecía, con los pensamientos negativos de este.

Thor demasiado extasiado por la presencia de Loki, no notó como este lo guiaba a una franca rebelión en contra de Odín. Fue muy tarde para el príncipe rubio y fue exiliado.

Loki _se lamentó_ por la suerte de su hermano y cuando este fue a despedirse de él:

–Lo lamento hermano.

–Loki…

–Si.

–Promete que me esperaras.

–¿Que?

–Volveré te lo aseguro.

–Oh… pues bien por ti…

–No dejes que Edzard esté muy cerca de ti.

El de cabello negro no entendía la perorata de Thor, más en ese momento y con este casi con un pie fuera de Asgard podía prometerle todo.

–Sí, está bien.

Thor se giró para irse aun con el enojo a flor de piel, pues consideraba injusto el castigo. Al llegar a la puerta del palacio, regresó sobre sus pasos, abrazó a Loki y rozó los labios de este con los suyos. Loki no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a ese contacto, pues Thor ya se había marchado. Frigga se acercó a Loki y colocó su mano en el brazo de este guiándolo de regreso al palacio:

–¿Qué fue eso? –cuestionó Loki.

–Amor…

–Filial por supuesto. –completó Loki.

–…

000

Odín no salió de la sala del trono, pues le dolía ver a su primogénito ser exiliado por su arrogancia. El _Padre de todos_ dejó que sus consejeros se hiciesen cargo y él esperó hasta que el castigo fuese cumplido. Mjolnir ya había sido enviado hasta uno de los nueve reinos: La Tierra, ahí le seguiría Thor.

000

_La caída_ no fue agradable y algo desorientado es como lo encontró el Doctor Selvig y su equipo. Thor permitió que le ayudaran y trató de agradecer la ayuda, más un pensamiento cubrió su mente todo el tiempo y ese fue: que Loki estuviese solo en Asgard y que ni siquiera sabía que fue… que era suyo.

000

Loki caminaba por los pasillos del palacio metido en sus pensamientos, mas tres figuras bastante conocidas le cerraron el paso. Sif lo tomó de la ropa, mas él se zafó y la empujó:

–Deja de tomarte confianzas conmigo, te recuerdo que soy el príncipe y puede que futuro Rey de Asgard.

–Ese fue siempre tu plan, alejar a Thor para quedarte con el trono.

Loki rodó los ojos ante los infantiles reclamos de la guerrera. Fandral alejó a Sif y lo encaró:

–Aún no eres rey.

–Pero tengo más posibilidades que un paria como Thor.

–¡Él regresará!

–Si como digan… ilusos –murmuró Loki.

Quien siguió su camino, más una frase lo detuvo:

–Y pensar que _Thor te protegió de un soldado que_ osó _besar tu mano_. –dijo cruelmente Volstagg.

–…

–Ahora no hablas, pero le debes a tu hermano… tu honra…

–¡Mientes! –se giró furioso Loki.

–No miento, yo vi como lo sacó de tu tienda, como lo ató cual criminal a una estaca y cuidó de ti toda la noche.

Loki miró asombrado y con terror a Volstagg, «_si lo que ese gigante pelirrojo decía era verdad… ¡Thor fue quien…! Por eso el beso, por eso la promesa, por eso tantas cosas que por fin entendió y que hicieron hervir su sangre»._ La furia se apoderó del pelinegro y salió apresurado a buscar a su madre. No la encontró y fue en busca de su padre, seguro de que este se encontraba en el salón protegido. Entró y lo buscó, más lo guardias no le permitieron pasar mas allá, Loki se deshizo de ellos y entró al lugar; la urgencia de encontrar a Odín se desvaneció ente la mirada del _Cofre de los viejos inviernos_…

Odín llegó tarde y Loki lo encaró exigiendo la verdad:

–No eres mi hijo de sangre, pero te cuide y te crie junto con Frigga….

–¡Pero no lo soy! ¡Pertenezco a _Jotunheim_!

–¡Eres mi hijo!

–¡No lo soy!... Thor lo sabe –afirmó Loki.

–…

–¡Lo sabe y por eso se atrevió…!

–¡¿A qué?!

–¡Como si te importara!

–¡Me importa todo lo que les suceda a los dos!

–No lo creo, pero… –Loki se acercó a Odín y susurró en su oído– tu hijo abusó de mí.

Loki vio con cierto placer como el _Padre de todos_, caía a sus pies como si el mismo rayo lo hubiese aniquilado. Odín sintió que su corazón se partía al entender que el mismo había propiciado que esa malsana situación se diera… y su cuerpo colapsó.

Loki vio al anciano tendido y gritó por auxilio, pero por dentro deseaba venganza de esos dos que se habían divertido a costa de su vida.

000

Jane Foster era una humana muy amable y a Thor le agradaba estar con ella por la sencillez de su forma de ser, sin embargo, y era algo que el rubio no había notado, esta lo veía con ojos interesados. Thor aún no aceptaba que hubiese sido exiliado y alejado de su familia de… Loki.

000

El de cabello negro estuvo presente cuando el _Padre de todos_, fue acomodado en su lecho para el sueño requerido, sin embargo su forma de ver las cosas había cambiado demasiado en esas pocas horas. Odín le había mentido y no conforme le confió a su enemigo natural –Thor– la verdad, casi podía escuchar la risa burlona del rubio, sus palabras sarcásticas_…« ¡¿Pelear por el trono?! ¡¿Tú un adoptado?!_»… El príncipe salió de la habitación del rey, regresó a la suya estrelló su puño contra la pared que tenía más cerca. La rabia y humillación lo tenían actuando visceralmente y eso no debía ser no a un _Asgardiano_ pensante como él.

Loki se acercó al balcón y observó la majestuosa ciudad de Asgard, parte de él deseaba destruirla y amarla en su infortunio y la otra parte deseaba gobernarla y llevarla a la grandeza, ¿cuál de las dos decisiones triunfaría en su corazón?

Se sentía traicionado y usado cual juguete de infantes mimados. En su mente obnubilada por el rencor, una luz se filtró y Loki rogó porque esta no se apagara. Salió en busca de su… madre. A Frigga aún la consideraba su madre. El príncipe fue en busca de ella, la única que le diría la verdad. Salió del palacio y la encontró en el jardín.

–Loki…

–Madre…

–Debemos estar unidos y cuidar de Asgard, pues solo tú y yo quedamos para velar por ella.

–¡¿De verdad me consideras digno de cuidarla?!

–¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?! Eres el segundo príncipe.

–Madre… Odín me…

–Tu padre. –regañó la reina.

–No. Odín me dijo la verdad de mi nacimiento. –El rostro pálido de la soberana, hizo que el corazón de Loki se encogiera –… Tú lo sabias.

–Eres mi hijo, eso es lo único que sé.

–¡¿Cómo aceptaste al hijo de Laufey y cuidarlo?! ¡¿No temiste?! ¡¿No me odiaste?!

–Eras un bebé indefenso y desde ese día te amé.

–Yo… ya no creo en nada…

Loki se encaminó fuera del palacio con la firme convicción de que haría que Thor pagara por su abuso y por la humillación, al igual que Odín por aceptarlo a medias como hijo, pues si bien lo llevó a vivir con ellos, nunca los trató a Thor y él, con igualdad.

000

El trabajo de Jane Foster le pareció interesante al rubio y es que gracias a eso, él estaba más cerca –o es creía– de encontrar a _Mjolnir_ y de regresar a Asgard. La científica por su parte cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de que Thor le era muy atractivo y que la parecer él también la consideraba más.

000

Loki salió de la ciudad y caminó por una de las orillas de esta, no había dado muchos pasos fuera de los límites, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien que lo seguía. Dio vuelta en uno de los recodos y esperó…

La asgardiana se sorprendió, más no lo suficiente para no ponerse a la defensiva. Loki la miró y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Por qué me sigues?

–…

–¿Ahora no hablas? será que estás sola y necesitas…

–¡Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie!

El pelinegro no evitó sonreír burlón. Sif era tan predecible que se aburría cuando trataba con ella.

–¡Te sigo, por que no confió en ti y seguro que estás planeando algo!

Loki ignoró a la de cabello negro y se giró para seguir su camino, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que debatir con una mujer adoradora de su… de Thor. _Su supiera que el imbécil ese la había ignorado a ella y a otras por… ¡Ni pensar en eso!_ Se regañó Loki, que la arrogancia lo hacía pensar cosas indebidas.

Sif ajena a los pensamientos de Loki se molestó por no ser tomada en cuenta y lo jaló del brazo. El de ojos verdes se giró por la fuerza de la guerrera, más en vez de quedarse quieto le soltó un golpe que le sacó el aire.

–Si nunca respondí tus insultos y agresiones no es porque te temiera, si no porque, lo veas como lo veas y hagas lo que hagas, soy más fuerte que tú.

La guerrera se incorporó y atacó a Loki, este invocó su lanza y la colocó sobre el cuello de Sif.

–Deja de molestarme y de seguirme.

La aludida lo golpeó en las parte baja y Loki… desapareció, apareciendo detrás de ella, aun sosteniendo la lanza en el cuello de esta.

–Puedo romperlo, más no estamos para perder guerreros _asgardianos_ por necios que estos sean.

El pelinegro soltó su agarre y ella cayó hincada tratando de respirar. Cuando levantó la vista, no había rastro de Loki.

000

Todavía dudó para dar ese paso, sin embargo debía buscar su lugar en esos mundos y el trono de un rey era más que buena opción. Loki cruzó el portal y llegó a _Jotunheim_. Las montañas rocosas, los abismos interminables, el viento helado y la noche eterna lo recibieron y contrario a nostalgia o algo que lo atara a ese lugar, solo sintió desconcierto y ¿por qué no aceptarlo? algo de temor de no poder convencer… a _su padre_ de ayudarlo en su venganza.

Avanzó por el intrincado terreno y llegó hasta donde los vestigios de vida lo guiaron, no es como si de _su visita_ con Thor no recordase como llegar al castillo de Laufey. Los gigantes lo vieron avanzar, sin embargo nadie lo detuvo ni lo atacó. Llegó hasta las enormes puertas del lúgubre castillo y entró. Laufey lo recibió caminando hacia él.

–No pensé que Odín cumpliera y te mandara de regreso conmigo.

Loki no hizo gesto alguno, pero la información lo asustó y enfureció a partes iguales.

–No lo hizo exactamente, pero permíteme que pregunte…

–Tú fuiste el pago de ese tratado de paz.

–¿Y qué valor tiene este humilde siervo para un rey como tú?

–Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de confesártelo… a decir verdad siempre supe que no lo haría.

–…

–Entonces si el _Padre de todos_ no te mandó ¿A qué has venido?

–A proponerte un trato.

Laufey hizo un intento de sonrisa.

–Te escuchó.

Loki le explicó lo que deseaba a Laufey y lo que él obtendría de pago, El rey escuchó atento y al terminar se giró y caminó hasta su trono, donde se sentó y recargó la cabeza sobre su mano.

–Puedo hacerlo, pero aparte de lo que recibiré quiero algo más.

Loki no quiso retroceder y preguntó.

–¿Qué es lo que pides?

–Un heredero.

–No entiendo.

–Tú _pequeño_, eres la llave de que los gigantes de hielo no se extingan, posees el don de dar vida, sin embargo cuando naciste creí que no sobrevivirías y…

–Por eso permitiste que Odín me llevara.

–…

–¿Un heredero?

–No me veas de ese modo, buscaré entre los míos, al guerrero más feroz y fuerte para que sea…

El de traje verde sintió un escalofrió de terror recorrer su cuerpo, pero que futuro estaba escrito como para temer por él.

–Entiendo. –cortó Loki– y acepto.

Laufey asintió:

–En ese caso, yo también y te daré lo que pides.

Los términos fueron decididos y Loki salió de _Jotunheim_ con una sonrisa de triunfo. Una incubadora a eso se reducía su existencia o eso es lo que los demás creían, sin embargo en sus manos estaba demostrar lo contrario y se consideraba un asgardianos que tomaba ventaja de los _inconvenientes_.

000

Los días posteriores y con el _Padre de todos_ reposando. Loki creó todo una estrategia que dejaba a Thor en la tierra sin posibilidades de escapar y a Asgard más cerca de estar en su poder.

Frigga esperó, sabía que su hijo tramaba algo y que no era nada bueno. Dejó que Loki llegara hasta la sala donde ella estaba acompañada por sus damas y este no la defraudó. Loki entró y las damas se retiraron silenciosamente.

–Madre…

Frigga recibió el beso en la mano sin dejar de analizar al pelinegro.

–Loki… ¿Qué haces?

Fue una pregunta más retorica que verdadera:

–…

–No cometas errores irreparables.

–No lo haré.

Frigga lo vio dirigirse a la puerta y escuchó la advertencia que él hizo:

–Por favor no salgas de esta sala.

Momentos más tarde los gigantes de hielo invadieron Asgard y los guerreros tuvieron que luchar para defenderla, más Loki no deseaba que hubiese muchas bajas, no quería una ciudad destrozada.

000

Los amigos de Thor logaron salir e ir por este y le relataron lo sucedido, al terminar este expuso:

–Debemos regresar, mas no creo que Loki tenga nada que ver con esto.

–¡¿Por qué aún lo defiendes?! –cuestionó Sif.

–No puedo creer todo, sin antes escuchar ambas partes de la historia.

Thor había madurado en su estancia en la tierra, sin embargo eso solo lo había hecho saber que tan importante era Loki para él y la innegable sensación de no permitirse perderlo, ni por los errores de este.

–¡Él mandó al Destructor! ¡¿Qué más prueba quieres?! –aseguraron Sif y Volstagg.

–… Regresemos.

Jane se acercó a ellos, a pesar del peligro que se cernía sobre todos, con la presencia de ese coloso atacante.

–¿Te irás?

–Sí, debo regresar a ver lo que sucede en Asgard.

–Pero…

–No es seguro para ustedes que yo permanezca en este lugar.

–Eso lo sabíamos y aún así quisimos ayudarte y…

–Doctor Selvigg llévesela.

Ordenó el rubio y se dispuso a luchar contra el gigante de metal. La batalla fue dura, más no con la ayuda de _Mjolnir_ y Thor regresó a Asgard donde sintió que su alma caía a sus pies. Loki lo esperaba más no como él hubiese deseado… con anhelo en los ojos, si no como un enemigo:

–Regresaste.

–Sabias que lo haría, tarde o temprano… hermano.

–No te llenes la boca con esa palabra, pues sabes perfectamente que no lo soy.

–… Lo sabes.

–Oh si lo sé, y ya no puedes reír a mis espaldas por mis falsas ilusiones… El trono siempre fue tuyo.

–El trono… ¿Es lo única que te importa?

–Por supuesto ¿qué más podría interesarme?

–No somos hermanos, pero podríamos ser…

–¡No termines esa frase!

–No te subestimare creyendo que no sabes lo que sucedió, no me justifico, solo te ofrezco… Vivir a mi lado…

–Como una concubina –dijo despreciativo el pelinegro.

–No, como mi pareja.

–Que gran honor.

–¡¿Por qué no?!

–Por qué prefiero morir a someterme ante ti... Aunque es mejor matarte y convertirme en rey.

–No me hagas decidir entre tú y Asgard.

–Cédeme el trono y te aceptaré en mi vida.

El rubio miró a Loki y se acercó a este bajando _Mjolnir_.

–Si está en mis manos…

–No juegues conmigo Thor, Odín no lo permitiría. Es una lástima, pero estando tú vivo yo no puedo aspirar a gobernar, por más astuto que sea.

–Quieres ser rey y atacas a Asgard.

–Solo para mostrar que tan fuerte puede ser… _una cría de Jotunheim_. –respondió sardónico Loki.

–Para mí, eres Loki mí…

–Tu hermano –comentó burlón Loki– Ni tanto puesto que a usaste de mí, y no creo que hayas pensado en que era tu hermano cuando _entraste_ en mí.

El rubio se sonrojó, por instinto y vergüenza retrocedió varios pasos.

–Terminemos con esto.

–No puedo luchar contigo… te amo.

–… No lo creo o no me interesa, elige alguna de las dos opciones. Yo sí puedo luchar contra ti.

Loki se lanzó al ataque y el rubio se limitó a evadir los golpes, el moreno sonrió con beneplácito, si eso seguía de ese modo, podría considerarse rey de Asgard. Thor pensó en otro plan de acción y optó por reducir a Loki y si era necesario obligarlo a ser su consorte, después de todo el de ojos verdes no cedería de otro modo.

La batalla real inició. Los goles y astucia se medían en igualdad de condiciones, sin embargo no contaban con Odín…

La suerte no estuvo de parte del pelinegro, quien segundos más tarde pendía del puente seguro de que él no sería salvado, pues para el _Padre de todos_ era solo una medio para un fin y este podía cumplirlo algún asgardiana elegida entre muchas que podían ser la madre del hijo de Thor… el heredero al trono. Loki sonrió sabiendo que Odín estaría feliz de librarse del adoptado incómodo y lo único que era suyo totalmente –ni heredado, ni prestado– era su orgullo y por eso eligió una muerte digna…

…

El grito del príncipe rubio se escuchó en todo Asgard, se arrojó de nuevo al vacío y solo la fuerza del _Padre de todos,_ evitó que este siguiera a Loki.

–¡Déjame padre!

–No hay nada que hacer

–¡Aun no lo sabes!

–¡Thor basta!

Thor cayó de rodillas golpeando el puente, desquebrajando partes de este. No se supo cuánto tiempo pasó, cuando el rubio dios regresó a lado de su padre a la ciudad donde los vestigios del ataque aún estaban ardiendo.

000

Frigga se detuvo del barandal del balcón con una mano, mientras la otra apretaba donde su corazón latía dolorosamente. Su mente viajo al día en que lo tuvo entre sus brazos y lo vio tan delicado, necesitado de amor y confort y supo que lo amaría muchísimo… lo hizo, sin embargo eso no evitó el dolor que pasó por más que ella hubiese deseado impedirlo.

Odín salvó a Thor y se lo agradecía enormemente, más ella… salvaría a Loki. La soberana se irguió y dejó que su presencia _viajara_ a través de dimensiones y mundos, algo que ella como maestra del engaño y de la _teletrasportación_ podía hacer…

Buscó desesperadamente y… ¡Lo encontró! y suspiró aliviada, algo magullado, pero vivo. Frigga _regresó_ a su cuerpo y se armó de valor. Su ciudad la necesitaba, más también su hijo y para una madre… era más importante lo segundo.

El caos sería su aliado y de ese modo podría pasar desapercibida saliendo de Asgard. La nave se movió y Frigga la cubrió por un manto de invisibilidad. El viaje inició y rogó porque Thor u Odín no la buscasen. Aterrizó en el asteroide solitario y desierto. Bajó y buscó a Loki, lo encontró. Hizo lo posible por que este despertara. Los ojos verdes se abrieron y una sonrisa de lado se instaló en los labios de este:

–Un sueño…

–O una pesadilla, si sabes que no dejaré pasar lo que hiciste, como si fuese una travesura.

–Madr… su majestad, si saben que me ayudó la enjuiciaran como traidora.

–No me hagas enojar más Loki. Soy tu madre.

Con ayuda de la reina, Loki logró llegar hasta la nave, donde Frigga lo curó lo mejor que pudo con lo poco que tenía.

–Me llevare el trasportador, tú usa la nave. Busca donde… esconderte.

–No me arrepiento de lo que hice.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–¿Merezco ser solo la incubadora del príncipe? ¿Para eso fui educado como un heredero al trono?

–¿Eso crees que soy?

–¡No!... sin embargo estás a su sombra y dependiendo de lo que Odín diga.

–En que momento te inculqué tanta arrogancia.

–No lo hiciste… lo tengo en la sangre creo y aspiró a una grandeza que no podre tener como consorte real.

–Pero me siento responsable por ti y tus acciones…

–No soy un niño, madre… ni Thor…

–¿Lo odias?

–…

–Crecieron juntos es tu hermano de crianza.

–A él no le importó nada de eso.

–¡¿A qué te refieres?!

–Madre… recuerdas que notaste ese sangrado en…

–Si…

–Fue Thor.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Volstagg me hizo dudar y Thor me lo corroboró en el combate.

–¡¿Te dio alguna excusa o motivo?!

–Según él… por amor, más ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien y _usarlo_ de ese modo?

–Loki… ¡Como los eduque! ¡En que me equivoque!

–Ya te dije que no es tu culpa.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio rozando las manos como un gesto de amor y Frigga se levantó:

–Me voy… no desaparezcas.

–No lo haré.

Loki vio partir al pequeño trasporte donde iba el único vínculo que lo unía a Asgard. Frigga por su parte no estaba arrepentida de lo que hizo, pues Loki tenía derecho a una segunda oportunidad, después de todo, las circunstancias lo acorralaron para hacer todo eso.

000

Odín vio aparecer a Frigga por uno de los pasillos que limpiaban de escombros y fue hasta ella:

–Thor se ha encerrado en su habitación y solo se escuchan golpes y destrozos.

Frigga miró a su esposo y lo tomó del brazo:

–¿No crees que ya has hecho mucho? Deja que lidie con esto.

–Pero… –claudicó el rey– está bien. Siento no haber podido salvar a Loki.

–Lo sé.

000

Su mirada se posó en la distancia y sintió la presencia de él o eso deseaba, pero todo lo que fue ya no existía y él sentía que se estaba muriendo de soledad y dolor. Quería escapar, correr, volar o lo que fuera con tal de dejar de sentirse vacío y atrapado en Asgard. Sin Loki toda era tan monótono y simple.

Odín vio a su hijo y fue hasta él:

–¿La extrañas? –Ofreció Odín una excusa a Thor, deseando no creer en lo que le susurró a Loki antes de…

–…

–A la mujer de la tierra. Espero que no te moleste, pero Heimdall me habló de ella.

Thor no escuchó lo que mencionó su padre –después de decirle de Jane Foster–, pues se dio cuenta que para Odín él era un completo extraño, su padre hablaba de una mujer de la tierra a pesar de haberlo visto literalmente destrozado por la muerte de Loki, eso significaba que para Odín solo era un mocoso voluble y sin constancia en sus sentimientos. Thor se lamentó por la familia del rey a quienes este veía como meros medios para un fin. Sintió pena por él y por Loki.

…

Los días, semanas… El tiempo no se detuvo. Frigga observó a Thor que salía –de nuevo– a una de sus batallas que se habían multiplicado desde que todo sucedió. El rubio la miró y se inclinó desde su caballo como gesto de despedida. La reina le sonrió deseando que sus hijos no hubiesen pagado por los errores de dos Monarcas soberbios.

000

Había pasado mucho tiempo o eso le parecía Loki. Era un lugar alejado y libre de la vigilancia de Heimdall, más no de la vigilancia de Frigga y la vio avanzar por esa inhóspita tierra y caminar con majestuosa elegancia. Llegó hasta él y lo vio con amor:

–No estás solo en esto.

–… No sé si pueda llevarlo a cabo. ¡Es una maldita mala broma!

–No lo es y lo harás, con mi ayuda y por qué sé perfectamente que será una sola vez.

–Por supuesto.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y que comentan:

Alba marina, Hagane Yuuki, Chrome Burns, hlnjrqr, L4psis4ngelus, aleandra, it'sasharktornado, lolitaredhead, CamiCami -Muchas gracias me haces sonrojar-, kaoryciel94, Pandito-Dark, Kaori Lawliet, tsukinotora y meikojoker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Expuso sus condiciones y el trato fue aceptado por Thanos. Loki regresaría a la tierra por algo que le pertenecía por derecho y haría pagar a ese mundo por no detener al idiota de su adorado… _hermano_.

Los _Chitauri_ resultaron ser buenos aliados y su deseo fue concedido. Loki estaba deseoso de ver con sus propios ojos, lo débiles que eran esos seres ante su poder. Había pasado _el tiempo necesario_ para que planeara su venganza y la conquista de un reino para heredarlo a…

000

Frigga salió hasta el puente, recorrió el lugar y suspiró. Extrañaba a Thor, sin embargo era mejor tenerlo entretenido –aunque fuese en una batalla–, a tenerlo caminando por Asgard con esa eterna apariencia de duelo. Odín evitaba a toda costa mencionar lo que sucedía con su hijo, más el problema no desparecería por ignorarlo.

La reina subió a una de las naves y emprendió el viaje; como todos los días debía hacerse cargo de asuntos muy importantes, después de todo como soberana había quien dependía de ella y sus visitas.

Al llegar a su destino, usó un trasporte terrestre. Frigga se acomodó la pañoleta que le cubría parte de la cara también. Llegó a la vivienda y se bajó de su trasporte, caminó hasta la puerta de la casa. Entró y se quitó la pañoleta. Ya la esperaban y la guiaron hasta la estancia.

–¿Todo en orden?

–Si señora.

–Bien, déjennos a solas.

Los sirvientes obedecieron y ya cerraban la puerta cuando la reina preguntó:

–¿Y mi hijo?

–Salió señora, dijo que volvería pronto y que si no lo hacía… usted se encargaría de todo.

Frigga se quedó asombrada y preocupada de mala forma. Loki debía estarse metiendo en otro lio, solo rogó que saliera ileso de eso.

–Está bien.

000

Loki caminó tranquilamente hacia el _Tesseracto_ y se apropió de él y de algunos sirvientes de paso. Como había planeado y predicho, ese mundo era fácil de manipular.

El material que necesitaba –Iridio– fue otro paso a su objetivo, y dejarse atrapar formaba parte de eso.

000

Heimdall sacudió la cabeza. _Era demasiado pedir que ese príncipe consentido hubiese muerto y ahora estaba de nuevo haciendo desastres y ellos tendrían que arreglar el desaguisado_, pensó el moreno. Dejó un instante su puente y se dirigió al castillo, Odín debía saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

El guardián llegó al mismo tiempo que Thor y su grupo arribaban de su última misión, el moreno optó por esperar a que el príncipe se alejará y pidió audiencia. Odín despachó a todos los consejeros y llamó a Heimdall. El _Padre de todos_ guio a una estancia privada al guardián:

–¿Qué sucede? Es extremadamente extraño que tú dejes Bifröst.

–Lo es, a aparecido Loki.

–¡¿Apareció?!

–Usted sabía que él no estaba muerto. –afirmó el moreno.

–Era muy probable, estamos hablando de un príncipe. ¿Dónde está?

–En la tierra.

–Debo creer que no haciendo algo bueno.

–Me temo que no.

Odín movió su mano:

–Puedes irte, regresa a tu lugar y no lo pierdas de vista.

El rey se quedó un rato pensando en las posibilidades de mandar a una patrulla que llevara a Loki, sin embargo no podía negar el hecho de que solo Thor podría con esa misión y esos significaba abrir de nuevo la herida de su hijo y la posibilidad de un nuevo enfrentamiento entre ellos o algo peor. En un principio le pareció una excelente idea el de unir a sus herederos, pero comprobó que eso no era nada fácil ni algo que pudiese manipular, más por el lado rebelde de Loki y la impulsividad de Thor.

No había otra solución. Odín salió de la estancia y se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento donde Thor y sus compañeros se reunían para comentar las estrategias. El rubio necesitaba estar ocupado para alejar esos pensamientos amargos de su mente y solo lo conseguía concentrándose en las batallas y conquistas.

–Thor.

El rubio fue hasta Odin.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Debo hablar contigo, vayamos dentro, tu madre debe estar presente también.

Padre e hijo entraron y caminaron por los pasillos en total mutismo, llegaron a la estancia de Frigga y entraron en ella. La reina al verlos con sendos ceños concentrados, despidió a sus acompañantes y esperó. Odin caminó por el lugar:

–Loki… no está muerto…

–¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! –preguntó el rubio.

–Está en la tierra…

Frigga y Thor intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, más fue el rubio quien preguntó:

–¿Cómo sucedió?

–Heimdall lo ha visto y me temo que no son buenas noticias.

–Lo son, si él está vivo. –Aseguró Thor– Voy a traerlo, pero antes prométeme que no será encarcelado.

–¡¿Y que pretendes?! ¡¿Que lo felicite por hacer lo que hizo?!

–¡No fue enteramente su culpa!

–¡¿Cómo dices semejante cosa?!

–¡Lo orillamos a actuar de ese modo!

Odín se acercó a su hijo y le miró de arriba abajo.

–No deseaba que ese _penoso asunto_ saliera a la luz, pero tú mismo lo has sacado a colación. Lo que hiciste con Loki fue un crimen, sin embargo…

–¡Lo fue! –gritó Thor.

Thor se giró y apretó los dientes tratando de no gritar por su error, por perder de ese modo a Loki, pues este lo odiaba por haber abusado de él, aunado a esa pelea y todo… _¿Qué probabilidades tenía de ser perdonado por Loki?... ¿Qué posibilidades de ser… amado por este?_ Se dijo el rubio.

Frigga habló por primera vez, desde su asiento.

–Culpas a nuestro hijo por lo sucedido, pero ¿quién susurró en su oído para llenarle la cabeza de fuego?

Thor escuchó a su madre y supo que se refería a Odín y lo que este le dijo varias veces, sin embargo no podía permitir que sus errores fueran colgados en alguien más.

–No madre, es mi culpa y es mi responsabilidad arreglar esto. Amo a Loki y lo traeré de vuelta, no sé si él acepte estar conmigo, pero eso no importa, lo que interesa es que su lugar está en Asgard.

Frigga se levantó y encaró con curiosidad a su hijo.

–¿Lo amas?

–¡Como preguntas eso!

–¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tu padre y yo nos hemos enterado de lo que sucedió en la tierra con esa mujer y…

–¿Pero de que hablas madre? ella fue amable conmigo y sin su ayuda no hubiese podido regresar a Asgard. Le estoy agradecido, pero nada más.

Odín se cruzó de brazos.

–Ve por Loki y lo que tenga que suceder, será.

Frigga vio salir a Thor y preguntó:

–¿Qué planeas para Loki?

–Eso depende del consejo, yo…

–No quieras engañarme, ambos sabemos que es tu decisión.

–¿Qué quieres que responda? A pesar de lo que ustedes -mi propia familia- creen, sigo considerando a Loki como mi hijo.

–Esa no es una respuesta.

–Una mujer de la tierra a un príncipe criado por mí ¿A quién crees que elegiría para consorte de Thor?

–Ese es el problema…

La reina salió deseando alejarse de su esposo, este no comprendía que ambos hijos eran candidato para reinar y no solo uno. Loki podía ser rey y no solo consorte.

000

Iridio necesitaba el humano Selvig, Iridio tendría y él un poco de diversión. Loki llegó hasta la reunión y distrajo a la concurrencia. Al salir y humillar a los terrestres conoció a su héroes y si bien se dejó atrapar por un bien mayor, se lamentó que _cierta persona_ viniese en pos de él.

–Oh, ahí viene…

Thor lo sacó de la nave y lo llevó lejos hasta un lugar despoblado. El rubio de cabello largo lo miró deseando llenarse con la imagen de Loki.

–¿Que?

–Estoy… feliz…

–Aja, por fin llevaras al prófugo a Asgard para que lo juzguen.

–No, porque puedo ver de nuevo al Asgardiano que quiero.

–No seas ridículo.

–Regresa conmigo Loki.

–¿Para qué? ¿Me darás el trono?

–Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, si eso quieres para estar conmigo… yo…

–Sí y ¿recuerdas lo que te respondí?

–Yo puedo convencerlo.

–… Yo…

Tony Stark llegó sin previo aviso y se llevó al rubio atacándolo. Loki sonrió divertido y buscó un buen lugar para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Thor escuchó al hombre de radiante armadura, pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que dejaría a Loki en sus manos.

–Si él ha hecho algo que se deba castigar, en Asgard se le juzgara. No lo dejare y no es negociable.

–¡Eres su cómplice y solo quieres escapar con él!

–¡¿Quién eres tú para cuestionar mis motivos?!

El Capitán América, evitó que los dos combatientes siguieran luchando. Loki fue llevado hasta el Helitransporte y ahí fue encerrado en el contenedor de cristal.

–Lo ves Thor, si no cambio mi destino estoy condenado a ser un reo en este planeta o en Asgard.

–No si puedo cambiarlo.

–Crédulo.

Los ojos azules recorrieron la figura de Loki y este sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo _¡Maldito Thor y su mirada abrazadora!_

El dios del trueno fue llevado a la sala donde los héroes estaban reunidos y fue informado de que todo eso inició con su propia _visita_ tiempo antes.

000

Loki paseó tranquilamente por la celda y esperó a que las cosas marcharan como lo planeó, deseando salir de ahí y terminar pronto con su conquista, pues necesitaba regresar a otro lugar. A pesar de que se lo negó era imposible para él estar alejado de… sus pequeños. Los ojos verdes brillaron con algo más que malicia y suspicacia… brillaron con amor, rememorando el día del nacimiento de sus hijos...

_Estaba en ese mundo donde su madre le ayudó a ocultarse. Sentado y pensando en planes a futuro, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el bajo vientre. No era tonto y supo de inmediato lo que sucedía. Llamó a los sirvientes y dio instrucciones. Frigga llegó una hora mas tarde y fue ella misma quien le ayudó en ese penoso –por donde se viera– proceso._

_Frigga tomó a uno de los bultitos en brazos y lo acunó sonriéndole y delineando los rasgos:_

–_Son hermosos._

–_No mientas madre, están arrugados._

–_Loki, los bebés son así cuando nacen._

–_No tienen mucho cabello, pero los pobres son rubios._

–_Hijo –regañó Frigga._

–_Pues es que de ese modo no puedo obviar su herencia._

–_Hacerlo no sería justo para ellos ni para Thor._

–_Como si se lo mereciera._

–_Hazlo merecedor entonces._

–_No me pidas algo como eso, ¿que podría hacer que yo permitiera que el conociese a Torolf y a Fenrisulf?*_

–_Como madre de ambos, me duele su sufrimiento y él… sufre por tu ausencia._

–_Se le pasara pronto, en cuanto vea de nuevo a esa mortal._

–_Loki…_

–_Madre…_

–_Acabas de tener a estos hermoso asgardianos y por eso ya no te molestaré más… por el momento._

_Loki sonrió y dejó que su madre –la única que se ocupó de él y que lo apoyó en ese trance– cuidara y disfrutara de sus nietos, trató de dormir más una preocupación cruzaba por su mente: Dos herederos al trono… de nuevo_.

Loki paró su caminata. Esos bebés eran tan importantes para Loki como lo fue el trono de Asgard, _¡No!_ se dijo, eran más importantes que eso. Y por ese motivo no permitiría que disputas como las suyas con Thor, se diesen entre sus hijos, dos herederos al trono, dos reinos que gobernar. A eso se reducía la solución.

000

El ataque inició y todo fue un caso. Thor corrió entre la enorme nave hasta donde Loki se encontraba y vio como este ya estaba fuera. El de ojos azules llegó hasta él e iba a abrazarlo cuando este le rehuyó. Thor insistió:

–Regresemos

–No lo hare.

–¡¿Por qué?!

–Quiero reducir a sirvientes a este mundo y a sus pobladores.

–¡¿Para qué?!

–…

Loki se acercó a centímetros de Thor haciendo que sus bocas quedasen a un rose de tocarse.

–No te lo diré.

El beso fue anhelado y recibido por Thor… más la ilusión terminó y el rubio quedó atrapado en el contendor de cristal, viendo como su adorado hermano se despedía de él con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Loki se retiró de la nave sabiendo que sus pequeños tendrían de donde escoger para reinar. Una parte del pelinegro consideró poner al tanto a Thor de todo lo sucedido, pero conociendo a este no lo creyó pertinente, sabiendo que no estaría de acuerdo en subyugar un planeta para dárselo a uno de sus hijos ¿o sí?

000

El ejército _Chitauri_ estaba a un paso de la tierra y solo necesitaba el portal para llegar. Loki usó el cetro y la invasión inició. Desde la torre Stark, Loki dirigía la invasión y se alegró de que esta fuese avanzando.

En la misma ciudad Thor estaba dispuesto a detener el ataque para evitar que Loki cometiera más crímenes por los que pudiera ser juzgado.

000

Para Loki el que los héroes de la tierra interviniesen, no era algo que no previese y por eso Que Tony Stark se llevara uno de sus trajes no fue importante. Hulk lo golpeo y no solo su cuerpo si no su orgullo y no deseó aceptarlo, por mera vanidad más sabía que el tener a sus hijos hacía poco tiempo ha sido un motivo de su debilidad.

000

Frigga supo lo que Loki hizo en ese mundo humano, sin embargo no supo cómo aceptar que parte de ella creía que era una situación lógica para un heredero al trono, para un príncipe exiliado.

Ella sabía las poderosas razones de su hijo más no podía decirlas sin la autorización de este. Odín estaba molesto por lo sucedido en la tierra y esperaba que Thor no insistiera en que Loki fuese perdonado.

000

Thor se despidió de los héroes y tomó de la cintura a Loki. Este se removió molesto:

–¿Seguro que puedes con él y con el _Tesseracto_? –preguntó burlón Tony.

–…

Loki sonrió ente la puya del hombre a su hermano. El rubio apretó el agarre en su cintura y el de ojos verdes se limitó y hacer un gesto de molestia imperceptible.

La llegada a Bifröst y el recibimiento de Heimdall fueron particularmente serios, mas Loki sabía que eso sucedería.

–Bienvenido príncipe, el rey lo espera en la sala del consejo.

Thor asintió y guio a su hermano por el puente que los llevaba al castillo. El rubio aflojó su agarre, pero no soltó la cintura el de ojos verdes. Por su parte Loki rodó los ojos sabiendo que el singular en _príncipe_ había sido un intento de escarnio.

–Hablaré con padre, debe de darte una oportunidad.

–…

–¿Loki cuando estábamos en la tierra hubo un momento, uno solo en el que no me consideras un idiota que encajaba en tus planes?

–… ¿Quieres la verdad?

–¡¿No hay ni un solo sentimiento bueno sobre mí en tu corazón?!

Loki se encogió de hombros, no deseaba confesarle a Thor que a pesar de la inminente estupidez que hizo, esa idiotez le había dado un lazo único e irrompible, más fuerte que su codicia y sus ansias de poder.

–No lo sé.

–Loki… esa respuesta en tu caso es mucho y te juro por nuestra madre que no me alejaré de ti hasta que lo que hice sea perdonado y me aceptes como tu pareja.

–Thor… para que me quieres a tu lado ¿para darte herederos?

–No me importa eso, me gustas y más.

–Nunca te atrajeron los hombre y de pronto…

–Bueno eso te hace único.

–Único… ¿y Jane Foster?

–¡¿Por qué todo mundo piensa cosas que no son, ella es solo alguien que me ayudó?! Claro que si estás celoso yo…

–No sigas Thor.

–Bueno lo intente.

–Grandulón tonto.

–Delgado astuto.

–Eso no se acerca a un insulto.

–No pretendía insultarte.

–¿Thor de verdad esta _técnica_ funciona en las asgardianas?

–¿Qué técnica?

Loki miró al rubio y a notando su gesto de genuina curiosidad, negó con la cabeza.

–Lo que hacen unos cuantos músculos y el cabello rubio.

–¿Y te intereso a ti?

–No –cortó al conversación Loki– Entre más alejado de mi estés, será perfecto.

–Volvemos a la agresividad.

–No la dejamos, no puedo olvidar lo que hiciste y no puedo sentir nada más por ti que desprecio.

–¡No digas cosa de las que te arrepientas después!

–No lo hice.

Thor miró enfurecido al pelinegro, sin embargo este no se inmutó y siguió caminando con mirada impasible. El rubio lo detuvo tomándolo de los brazos.

–Dime la verdad.

–Ya lo hice.

Thor soltó al de traje verde y continuó su camino. Todo ese tiempo creyendo que Loki había muerto él se consumía de dolor por su perdida, pero también por culpa al haber hecho lo que hizo y no confesárselo hasta que fue demasiado tarde; ese tiempo creyó que si hubiese actuado más sinceramente Loki hubiese terminando por aceptarlo, mas en ese momento con las duras palabras de este, todas sus ilusiones y sueños se rompieron tan cruelmente, que al joven dios solo le quedó actuar como un guerrero frio y evitar que se notar su sufrimiento.

000

Frigga escuchó que Loki ya se dirigía junto con Thor a Asgard y salió de improviso, debía traerlos… a sus nietos. Ellos serían el boleto de Loki para no ser juzgado duramente. Era madre y usaría todo lo que tuviese a su favor por su hijo y ahora por sus nietos.

El tiempo fue corto y ya estaba ordenando que acomodaran las cosas de los bebés y a estos para un viaje. Frigga no sabía los motivos de Loki para actuar como lo hizo, pero se lo preguntaría y este debía darle una buena explicación de ello.

000

Los dos príncipes estuvieron frente al consejo y frente a Odín y este dio su sentencia, que para los tres integrantes de su familia pareció demasiada cruel, sin embargo Thor y Frigga no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados y por esta vez Loki permitió que otros se encargarán de sacarlo de esa situación.

El preso fue llevado a la cárcel y los tres miembros de la familia real quedaron solos. Thor aun miraba la puerta por donde los guardias y Loki había desaparecido. Frigga subió los escalones hasta llegar a Odín y colocó su mano sobre la de este, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran.

–Thor ayudó y los mortales ganaron la batalla.

–Nimiedades, que no pueden reducir la culpa de Loki.

–De nuevo la culpa padre, las culpas que tenemos todos ¿no crees?

–¡¿Qué clase de ideología te han contagiado en ese planeta?!

–Ese planeta no tiene nada que ver con lo que te digo y con lo que deseo. Tú quieres un heredero al trono y yo quiero a Loki a mi lado, pero creo que ninguno de los dos tendremos lo que queremos, yo no quiero ser rey y Loki podría…

–¡Ni lo pienses! –amonestó el _Padre de todos_.

–¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Frigga– Thor no está muy interesado en ser rey y…

–Loki no es un buen candidato, ansia el poder y no hay nada que no sea avaricia y dominio en su mente.

–Si hablas de ese modo es porque no conoces a tus hijos. –sentenció Frigga.

–Padre, Loki sería un buen rey con algo de guía. O podemos esperar que lo tome… por la fuerza.

–No sirven las amenazas, él no será rey y esa es mi última palabra.

El Padre de todos, salió y dejó solos a madre e hijo. Frigga bajó los escalones y llegó hasta Thor.

–¿Algo pasó entre ustedes? ¿Arreglaste las cosas?

–En cierto modo, pues él me dejó claro que me detesta, pero no se puede culparlo. Está en su derecho.

–¿Y tú?

–Yo… tuve mi oportunidad y fracase.

–Las culpas, como bien dices, no son solo de Loki, o tuyas si no de tu padre y de mí que no supimos guiarlo y enseñarles a demostrar sus sentimientos correctamente.

–Lo que importa es sacarlo de la cárcel.

–Oh, confió en que tu padre cambiara de opinión.

–¿Tú tienes un plan?

–A decir verdad tengo dos.

000

Los guardias soltaron las manos de Loki y lo dejaron instalado en su celda, comparado con las otras, estaba cómodamente amueblada. El pelinegro sonrió sabiendo la mano de quien había hecho eso. Se sentó en el diván y esperó a que su madre fuera a visitarlo. A Thor no deseaba verlo, pues había sido tajante en su decisión de alejarlo y no es que fuese un mártir que sufriría por amor, pero el rubio había demostrado que su grado de moral se elevaba cuando se trataba de los mortales y su planeta y eso no entraba en sus propósitos, pues se preguntaba _¿Qué haría Thor si tuviese que decidir entre seguirlo o abandonar a la tierra y los mortales?_ No, se dijo, no estaba interesado en lidiar con la _justicia_ del rubio.

000

Thor se encaminó a su habitación y en el pasillo vio que sus amigos lo esperaban. Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar y el rubio tuvo que escuchar los halagos hacia su persona y las censura hacia Loki y se dio cuenta que todo eso no tenía poco tiempo de realizarse, si no que había sido de ese modo gran parte de su vida. Negó entrando a su cuarto, como no iba a ser de esa manera Loki y en que cabeza cabía la posibilidad que este olvidara las comparaciones, los insultos solapados de su compañeros o la eterna revalidad entre ellos, para aceptar su amor y _caer rendido en sus brazos_. Con razón el de ojos verdes lo llamaba crédulo, pues creyó que Loki podría perdonar y amarlo.

000

Frigga colocó la ilusión y cargó a los dos infantes, ambos eran bastantes tranquilos y eso ayudó a no ser descubiertos. La reina bajó hasta la cárcel y entró. La celda de Loki estaba alejada de las otras, sin embargo si era visible por lo que la reina no quitó la ilusión. Frigga ordenó a uno de los guardias:

–Abra.

–Su majestad no…

–Es mi hijo y no me lastimará, no sea necio.

El compañero del guardia asintió y la celda fue abierta.

–Bienvenida madre.

La castaña entró. Loki vio a través de la ilusión y se acercó a la reina de inmediato.

–Antes que nada, por favor has que nadie vea…

–Entiendo.

Fuera los guardias solo vieron como la reina hablaba con Loki. Dentro Loki ya había tomado a sus hijos en brazos y los miraba con adoración. Frigga se sentó en el diván:

–Vamos ven a sentarte que, esos pequeños pesan.

–Claro, pues son parte _gigantes de hielo_…

–…

–Una broma madre.

–Loki.

El de ojos verdes acompañó a su madre en el diván escuchándola sin dejar de ver a los bebés rubios, que dormían plácidamente.

–¿Si?

–Tarde o temprano Thor debe enterarse.

–Por supuesto, al igual que… Odín.

–Deseabas un reino para uno de ellos.

–Si. Quiero uno para cada uno que ellos no terminen odiándose. Es gracioso como si los reinos cayeran solo con desearlo.

Frigga abrazó a su hijo y junto con él a sus nietos a los que amó desde que supo que crecían en Loki, por eso luchó con uñas y dientes para que ese joven inteligente, soberbio y algo frío, les permitiera vivir y esa escena donde Loki mostraba cuanto los amaba, le demostró que hizo bien.

*Torolf: Lobo de Thor. Fenrisulf: Lobo de Loki.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron:

kaoryciel94, Kaori Lawliet, Alba marina, L4psis4ngelus, Pandito-Dark, gigichiba, Dou-san, lolitaredhead, Hagane Yuuki, Guest -Si lo estaba jejeje. Muchas gracias por el _review_ -, forever219012, itsumiminamino1, ari chan -Gracias por seguirlo- y Reshi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

La celda cada vez le parecía más estrecha, a pesar de las contribuciones de su madre llevándole libros. Loki se estaba hartando de ser un buen reo y no tratar de escapar, sin embargo se lo había prometido a la reina y esa promesa si la cumpliría.

Loki se recostó sobre el diván y retomó la lectura, no deseaba ahondar en ese otro tema que le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza… Que Thor de verdad lo hubiese dejado en paz desde que le dijo que no sentía nada por él y es que el de ojos verdes no lo reconocería, sin embargo creyó que el rubio le debía, seguir buscando su perdón… y algo más, después de todo él era el padre de su hijos, eran nimiedades si Thor ni siquiera estaba enterado de ello.

000

Thor y sus compañeros se alistaron para partir a _Vanaheim_, Hogun los necesitaba y después de dos años de guerra la batalla final había llegado. Silf se acercó al rubio y le sonrió como muestra de que en esas situaciones cómo en el campo de batalla no lo dejaría solo y si bien Thor apreció el gesto de la asgardiana no pretendía crearle ilusiones y es que su corazón –aun en contra de su mente– le pertenecía a Loki y si el mismo se había autoimpuesto el castigo de no verlo para olvidarse de su presencia también se dio cuenta que él, es el único que estaba sufriendo por esa separación.

–Listos, andando.

Odín los vio partir orgulloso de su hijo y a su lado Frigga les sonrió infundiéndoles confianza. Cuando el grupo desapareció del horizonte, los monarcas regresaron al palacio, ella se colgó de brazo de él e inició una conversación:

–No te parece extraño no verlos partir juntos al combate.

–…

–Cuando los dos iban juntos sabíamos que se cuidarían mutuamente.

–O que Loki asesinaría a Thor por la espalda.

Esa frase fue como un insulto para la reina y se soltó del brazo de Odín.

–Loki no haría eso.

–Ya no estoy muy seguro de lo que haría o no Loki.

–¿Atacar a traición?

–…

–Si se volvió en tu contra, lo hizo frente a frente.

–Ya hemos hablado de esto ¡Aun lo defiendes!

–Siempre lo he hecho.

–Ha tratado de conquistar _Migdar_.

–Y nunca preguntaste si tenía motivos.

–¡¿Qué justificación podrían tener?! Yo dormí y el reinó en mi lugar.

–Tú dormías porque la presión de decirle la verdad te venció. Lo exiliaste y del exilio salió por su propio pie.

–Para crear un caos.

–Una oportunidad de explicarse, te pido.

–Ya le di dos y no lo hizo bien.

–No te niegues lo que podría decirte lo que… podría darte…

–Más problemas.

Sentenció el monarca y dejó a su esposa para seguir su camino solo al castillo. La reino miró a el _Padre de todos_ y suspiró abatida; si ambas partes eran orgullosas, los únicos que sufrirían serían los que estaban en medio: Thor, ella y sus nietos. La reina estaba muy consciente de que ahí las dos fuerzas en disputa eran Odín y Loki, pues Thor al igual que ella habían quedado atrapados entre esas dos imperiosas voluntades. Frigga se permitió sonreír al pensar que Odín nunca notó que si Loki le era tan desesperante era porque el pelinegro era una viva copia de él mismo y que a pesar de no ser padre e hijo biológicos, lo fueron de crianza y ahí estaban los resultados.

La reina aprovechó que el rey la dejó atrás y cambio su camino dirigiéndose a una de las alas más alejadas del castillo, ella no viajaba con escolta, pues se consideraba bastante apta para defenderse sola. Recorrió los pasillos que la separaba de sus nietos, con bastante rapidez y al llegar a la puerta de madera y bronce, entró sin tocar. Las ayas que atendían a los herederos al trono, eran de total y absoluta confianza de Frigga, sin embargo ella no podía dejar de ir a verlos diario.

Los bebés la reconocían y la monarca era feliz de estar con ellos y si podía, llevarlos con Loki.

–¿Cómo está mis pequeños Fen y Tor?*

Los niños que aparentaban unos seis meses mortales aplaudieron y sonrieron a su abuela. Las ayas dejaron solos a los tres miembros de la familia y cuidaron que nadie se acercara a la estancia.

Frigga jugaba a _desaparecer_ uno de los muñecos de los bebés y estos se divertían cuando este _apareció_ mágicamente. Fuera de los juegos inocentes, la reina deseó convertirse en Thor para que los bebés lo fuesen conociendo y que no se le hiciera extraño, sin embargo su deseó se debatía entre respetar la decisión de Loki de no mostrarle a sus hijos a Thor hasta que este se hiciese responsable de su acciones y abogara de ese modo por él con Odín.

000

Los sabios notaron la situación y no tardaron en llamar a Odín. El _Padre de todos_ llegó y entre todos concluyeron que no eran simples coincidencias y que esos espacios que se estaba abriendo auguraban algo peor. ,

000

El triunfo fue de los Asgardianos. Thor y su grupo retornaron a su hogar. En _Bifröst_, Heimdall llamó al príncipe y le comentó:

–Jane Foster ya no está en la _Midgard_.

–¿Cómo?

–Ya no la veo.

–¿Qué pudo haber sucedido?

–Han estado sucediendo cosas que no son muy alentadoras.

El príncipe optó por ir a investigar el asunto aunque no sería del agrado de Odín. Thor se dispuso a regresar a _Midgard_ y si bien no informaría a su padre si debía decirle a… Loki, pues si este se enteraba por otras vías… Thor detuvo ese tren de pensamientos, al recordar dolorosamente que al pelinegro no le importaba nada lo que él hiciera o con quien fuera, más el de ojos azules quiso tener esperanza y se dirigió a donde no había puesto un pie, a la carel donde Loki estaba.

El dios rubio llegó a la entrada de la prisión y se armó de serenidad, pues estaba seguro que si veía mal a Loki destruiría todo y lo sacaría de ahí. Llegó a las celdas donde los criminales se arremolinaron tratando de llamar su atención, sin embargo él siguió su camino hasta llegar a la pared transparente que lo separaba de su amado_ hermano_ y se paró frente esta. Loki no se levantó del sillón, pero dejó el libro:

–¿A qué debo tu visita?

–Vengo a decirte que regreso a _Midgard_.

–Oh, ya era hora.

–¿Era hora?

–Si, me pareció extraño que no regresaras con cualquier pretexto a ver a la mortal.

–Si voy a verla a ella, pero no por lo que te imaginas.

–…

–Algo está sucediendo y eso afecta a Asgard también.

–Por supuesto.

Afirmó Loki muy formalmente, sin embargo ambos sabían que eso solo era sarcasmo ante a explicación de Thor.

–Te juro que es cierto y te traeré una prueba si no me crees… yo...

–No te molestes –cortó el de ojos verdes– lo que sucede _allá fuera_ ya no es de mi incumbencia.

Mintió impunemente Loki, estaba muy interesado en saber lo que había puesto de ese modo a Thor, mas no lo diría.

–No te importa que me vaya ni a donde lo haga.

–Aquí dentro, esas cosas pierden importancia.

–Sabes que he hecho todo lo posible porque padre te deje salir.

–No has hecho lo suficiente.

–Esa es una recriminación injusta.

–Puede ser, aunque para ser tu único amor, pareces muy cómodo conmigo encerrado en este lugar y yendo con esa mortal, pero no lo tomes muy a pecho, después de todo nunca creí en tu declaración de amor.

–Loki… ¿algún día perdonaras mi error? ¿Algún día… corresponderás mis sentimientos?

–…

Thor miró al pelinegro, más en los ojos de este no había nada que le diera una respuesta. El dios rubio se retiró despidiéndose:

–No hay esperanza… nunca la hubo.

Loki lo vio partir y apretó los puños, pues demostrar algo era aceptar que Thor no le era diferente. Era ceder por la insistencia de este o luchar por un futuro para sus hijos y… en esas prioridades, estaban primero sus hijos.

000

Thor dejó Asgard y llegó a donde la científica había desaparecido y la buscó. Jane regresó, sin embargo algo andaba mal con ella y Thor decidió llevarla a Asgard para que la ayudaran y es que se sentía responsable de que la chica siguiera buscando una forma de que él regresará. Fue ahí donde Thor supo lo que todos ya habían notado, Jane estaba enamorada de él y él… no podía corresponderle en ese momento.

000

Frigga regresó de su visita y encontró a su esposo preocupado y cuando escuchó lo que Odín temía también sintió un poco de miedo, no por ella si no por su familia. La reina consideró que debía hablar de inmediato con Loki, esa decisión que tenían que tomar no podía esperar, no más. Frigga dejó a su esposo y a los conejeros con los sabios estudiando los puntos que eran cada vez más notorios y que llevaba a una sola conclusión a… La convergencia de los nueve reinos.

La reina fue a ver de nuevo a Loki. El pelinegro vio a su madre y sonrío, más el gesto austero de ella le dijo que el tema de la visita no sería de su agrado.

–Loki…

–Si madre.

–Thor debe saber de los niños y Odín también.

–Ya te he dado mi opinión sobre el tema.

–Hijo ¿Qué es realmente lo que quieres?

–Lo sabes, un reino para ellos.

–Y lo tendrán.

–No, uno que yo haya formado para ellos.

–No podemos seguir ocultando las cosas, sucede algo y muy importante.

–¿Y eso es?

–El _Ragnarok_.

–…

–¿No crees que sea motivo suficiente?

–Lo es…, pero Thor no está.

–¿No está?

–Él fue a ayudar a esa mujer mortal.

–¿Fue sin avisar nadie y sin permiso del _Padre de todos_…?

–Si.

–¿Y cómo lo sabes? –preguntó suspicaz la soberana.

Loki caminó al otro lado de la celda para no darle la cara a su madre y respondió. Relató el suceso. Al terminar Loki esperó la reacción de Frigga, sabía que había pasado el límite permitido para hacer entender a Thor su error y que eso le costaría un distanciamiento con su madre.

–¿Y cómo te sientes? ¿Bien porque te deshiciste de él?

–…

–Lo lanzaste a los brazos de esa mortal. –Loki estaba punto de reclamar– Y no, no creo que sus sentimientos sean tan volubles para estar con ella, sin embargo lo que le dijiste fue una contestación concluyente. Loki te he apoyado por qué te quiero y sé que hicieron mal contigo, por las acciones de Thor, pero no olvides que también soy madre de él y que me duele que lo lastimen de ese modo.

–Si como bien dices madre, sus sentimientos son duraderos, él regresará… a mí.

–Hijo no seas tan arrogante, pues no quiero verte herido a ti tampoco si eso no ocurre, y no porque Thor te deje por alguien si no por simple autodefensa, pues ¿a quién le agrada ser herido tantas veces?

–…

–Loki… Fenrisulf y Torolf necesitan ambos padres, pues el camino al trono es difícil.

–Me tienen a mí, mi astucia y… a ti.

–Hijo…

–Cuando regrese… que venga a sacarme de aquí y se lo diré.

Frigga asintió y casi soltó un suspiro de alivio, si eso no era una aceptación de su imperioso pequeño no sabía que era, se dijo la soberana. Frigga regresó a su habitación y se permitió sonreír, casi estaba cerca de ver felices a sus dos hijos y si bien era el final que había predicho Odín, no por eso este debió actuar del modo que lo hizo.

000

El problema de Jane se veía grave y Thor llegó con ella a Asgard, dejando a Heimdall descolocado ante la intrusión de una mortal.

El rubio no perdió tiempo y llevó a la chica hasta el castillo donde pidió que la atendieran, sin embrago ni los mejores médicos pudieron ayudarla y para colmó el _Padre de todos_ no estuvo muy contento de encontrarla en su mundo.

Ante la molestia de su padre, Thor recurrió a su madre y llevó a Jane con esta. Frigga recibió a la mujer pues sabía que le debían que Thor hubiese regresado de _Midgard_ la primera vez.

–Ella necesita nuestra ayuda –pidió el rubio.

–Y si está en nuestras manos, le ayudaremos –aseguró Frigga.

Jane mientras tanto no sabía como actuar frente a Frigga a quien veía como una imponente mujer.

–Mi padre no lo aprueba.

–No lo juzgues tan duramente, es por lo que ella tiene en su interior y es que pone en peligro a Asgard.

–¿Sabes qué es?

–Pregúntale a tu padre.

–Iré con él ¿puedo dejarla contigo?

–Si claro, pero no irás con…

–No madre.

–Thor…

–No lo hare.

Thor se retiró y dejó a las dos mujeres solas. Frigga guio a Jane a su habitación y ahí le pidió a sus damas que vistieran a la mortal. La reina salió al balcón y ahí esperó a que Jane estuviese lista, cuando esta salió caminó tímidamente uniéndose en el balcón a la reina:

–Te queda bien la ropa asgardiana.

–Gracias… su alteza.

–Eres muy bonita.

La reina miró la ciudad y sin girarse hacia la chica inició la conversación:

–Thor es un príncipe, tiene responsabilidades en Asgard. Lo que para ti es una vida para él sería un suspiro.

–…

–Él fue en tu búsqueda para ayudarte y ya hemos prometido que lo haremos, hiciste mucho por él y te lo agradezco –al igual que lo hace Thor–, sin embargo me preocupa un poco los sentimientos que albergas hacia mi hijo.

La científica se sonrojó, más su actitud de volvió decidida.

–Sé que Thor y yo pertenecemos a mundos diferentes, pero creo que eso queda de lado si nuestras almas son cercanas.

–Eso se escucha muy bien, más… ¿de verdad son cercanas? No tomes a mal mis palabras, pero no deseo que los malos entendidos hieran a alguien.

–Pues con todo respeto… eso solo compete a Thor y a mí.

La soberana observó a Janes Foster y no agregó nada más. Como bien dijo la mortal todos los lados de ese triángulo eran adultos que sabían de las consecuencias de sus acciones.

000

Thor llegó hasta donde el consejo y su padre estaban reunidos, escuchó lo que se estuvo hablando y las conclusiones: El _Ether_ y encontrarlo en ese tiempo era algo peligroso.

El rubio se retiró antes de que Odín le recriminara de nuevo que hubiese llevado a Jane a Asgard. El de ojos azules regresó por los pasillos y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no dirigirse a la prisión.

000

Loki escuchó el rumor, después de todo una mortal en Asgard era una noticia jugosa. El príncipe de traje verde se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que Thor fuese a verlo y llevarle _esa prueba_ de que solo la había llevado para ayudarla. Mas esa visita del rubio dios no llegó ese día.

000

Malekith llegó a Asgard junto con sus guerreros que despertaron por la liberación del _Ether_ y el ataque inició. Los elfos oscuros buscaron a Jane –o lo que poseía dentro. Mientras los guerreros asgardianos lucharon en contra de los invasores. Loki en su celda deseaba estar libre para proteger a sus hijos.

Frigga dejó a Jane a salvo y corrió al ala donde sus nietos se encontraban. Dio órdenes de que los niños fuesen puestos a salvo lejos del castillo y ella regresó a sus habitaciones para proteger a la mortal.

Fueron segundos en lo que todo sucedió y el último pensamiento de la reina fue que sus hijos y nietos estuviesen juntos y fueran una familia, en los brazos de Odín ella dejó su alma.

000

El reino echó a los invasores, sin embargo el precio que pagó Asgard fue sido demasiado alto, pues la soberana pereció.

Loki fue informado por uno de los guardias y aunado al dolor indescriptible que sintió por la pérdida de la única persona que lo amó, que lo protegió que lo… entendió; se aunó a la terrible incertidumbre del destino de sus pequeños y por primera vez el príncipe arrogante se sintió indefenso y solo.

000

El funeral se programó para esa noche y Thor caminó hasta la habitación de Odín, este sentado y con actitud ausente no se giró a verlo:

–Padre…

–…

–Padre, no es justo que Loki no este presente en el funeral.

–Él se lo buscó.

–Por favor permítele despedirse de ella.

El Padre de todos no respondió a la súplica de su heredero y este optó por salir, pues sabía que si seguía insistiendo Odín lo culparía de la muerte de su madre por llevar a Jane.

000

Esa noche, la reina viajó por las corriente tranquilas y los dos rubios la vieron desaparecer en la eternidad. La familia real inició con tres integrantes y son esos los que están ahí, pues a Loki le negaron el privilegio de ver por última vez a… su madre.

En su celda y con un holograma que cubrió los destrozos que ocasionó el dolor, el de ojos verdes se despidió de Frigga. Esa misma noche el ex príncipe recibió una visita que le devolvió un poco de calma y resignación a su alma. Nilo una de las ayas de sus hijos le informó:

–Si majestad nos envió fuera cuando el ataque inició, los pequeños están a salvo en una casa que la reina mandó a preparar por si alguna contingencia sucedía. –la mujer le dio las coordenadas.

–Bien... –El aya se despidió y ya se retiraba cuando escuchó en un susurró–… Gracias.

000

Thor decidió llevar a Jane a donde podía ser ayudada y no ser un peligro para su mundo, pero para esa aventura necesitaba de Loki y tomando el pretexto de que debía ayudar a la mortal se guardó su orgullo y fue a la prisión donde Loki escuchó sin interés su propuesta o lo que es lo mismo la orden. Ayudarle a salir de Asgard. Lo escuchó con los sentidos adormecidos y viendo como un extraño al rubio frente a él.

–Saldrás, pero no creas que te dejare libre, esto solo es un punto a tu favor tal vez si haces esto hable con mi padre para que te deje salir –mintió Thor, pues siempre que podía abogaba por Loki.

–No tengo opción.

–No, no la tienes.

–Tal vez quieras otra compañía, por ejemplo alguno de tus amigos mortales.

Loki se trasformó en cada uno de los héroes de la tierra, sin embargo Thor no cayó en sus travesuras y es que el aura de Loki no era la de siempre la del despreocupado segundo príncipe, se le notaba el luto que llevaba. El de ojos verdes tomó su forma a real y miró a lo lejos que la mortal los esperaba, era bonita y se permitió sonreír, pues debía serlo para que Thor no hubiese ido a verlo, ni llevarla la prueba, ni darle… la oportunidad de decirle toda la verdad, todo eso lo olvidó el rubio cuando Jane Foster entró en la ecuación.

El dios rubio presentó a los que serían sus compañeros de viaje y la mortal alzó su mano en contra de Loki, más este la detuvo:

–No me toques.

–¡Tú casi destruyes mi planeta!

–Thor detén a… tu mujer.

Thor se asombró y negó de inmediato.

–Jane no es…

–No me interesa, solo no dejes que me toque.

–Sea.

–¡¿Estás de acuerdo Thor?!

El rubio no respondió, porque sus nervios estaban flor de piel, pues no le pasó desapercibida el tono de reproche en las frases de Loki. Debía arreglar ese mal entendido antes de que Loki reafirmara la idea de que él estaba interesado en Jane.

Loki iba a ese viaje pensando en cómo escaparía y regresaría por sus hijos a reclamar lo que por derechos les pertenecía, nada más era importante, nada fuera de sus bebés.

000

Nilo arropó a los dos rubitos que dormían plácidamente, ella tenía sus órdenes y las cumpliría por respeto a la soberana. Nadie conocería ni le arrebataría esos pequeños hasta que el príncipe Loki fuese por ellos.

000

Thor creyó que viajando con Loki tendrían una oportunidad de hablar con este, sin embargo siendo perseguidos y cuidando de Jane, no había tiempo, además Loki no intentaba cooperar, hablaba, pero lo referente al viaje, los caminos y nada más; era como si el pelinegro hubiese olvidado las tórridas declaraciones y todo las consecuencias de estas.

–Loki…

–¿Por qué la trajiste? Por ella perdí a alguien muy importante para mí.

–¡Ella era también mi madre!

–Si, pero cambiaste su vida por la de _esa mortal_ –dijo con despreció Loki.

–…

Si el joven dios rubio creyó que Loki estaría más a su alcance, esas frases confirmaron lo lejos que estaba de la realidad.

El viaje siguió su curso y Thor no tuvo la oportunidad de aclararle las cosas a Loki y nada lo preparó para perderlo… de nuevo y esta vez sin posibilidades de que estuviese _perdido_ en algún lugar. Loki estaba muerto al igual que su madre y su esperanzas, dejándolo solo y sufriendo. El rubio en ese abismo de dolor se preguntó ¿Quién le quedaba?

000

Loki se sacudió la ropa y salió de ese lugar, regresó a Asgard siguiendo las instrucciones que Nilo le había mencionado, llegó a la casa donde sus hijos lo esperaban. Entró y caminó por los pasillos buscando las habitaciones de sus pequeños. Las puertas de una de ellas se abrió y Nilo salió.

–Su alteza.

–¿Ahí están?

–Sí señor, duermen una siesta.

–Me dara tiempo de asearme antes de verlos.

Loki fue guiado al cuarto contiguo del de sus hijos y ahí le prepararon el baño. El dios pelinegro se acomodó en la gran tina y se dejó llevar por el sopor, pero unos llantos lo despertaron y salió vistiendo solo un albornoz, caminó hacia la habitación y ahí vio que Nilo levantaba a Torolf que al verlo estiró sus manitas hacia él. Loki se acercó y cargó a su hijo:

–Déjennos a solas.

Las ayas hicieron una reverencia y salieron dejando al dios arrullando al rubito, que lo vio con su ojos verdes aguados, pero ya sin llorar.

-¿No quieres seguir durmiendo?

Loki fue hasta la cama y se acostó atrayendo a su otro hijo dejando que su piel desnuda sintiera los cuerpecitos cálidos de sus retoños.

000

Una batalla fue la que necesitó Thor para dejar de pensar y recordar cómo murió Loki. Una batalla que lo pusiera al borde la muerta también.

Malekith no logró su cometido y una vez más la tierra fue salvada.

000

Loki nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que estaría agradecido de que las hazañas de Thor fuesen divulgadas por todo Asgard casi al mismo tiempo que este las realizaba y por eso esa noche se arregló pidió que vistieran a sus hijos y con ellos en brazos seguido de a sus ayas retornó al palacio.

Usando otra apariencia entró recorriendo los pasillos que estaban concurridos por asgardianos que deseaban enterarse de las nuevas buenas, con tantos visitantes un grupo como el suyo pasó desapercibido.

Odín se encontraba en la sala del trono escuchando los pros y contras de lo sucedido. Si vio al grupo no le dio importancia, hasta que el líder se acercó hasta el trono.

–Su majestad vengo a solicitar una audiencia.

Edzard –su antiguo enamorado– se acercó a… la mujer –Loki– y le dijo:

–Lo siento señora –Los bebés detrás de la hermosa pelinegra confirmaban su estatus– El rey no está recibiendo a nadie en este momento.

La asgardiana no se movió, en cambio alzó la voz para que el _Padre de todos_ escuchara:

–Necesito que su majestad autentique la ascendencia de mis hijos.

El rey escuchó y miró a la mujer, alta de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Los pequeños representaban dos años de edad**, ambos rubios de ojos verdes.

–¿Dos años tienen tus hijos? porque se ven mayores y si los son ¿cómo es posible que no lo hubiese arreglado antes? –preguntó suspicaz Edzard.

Odín alzó la mano y pidió un poco de silencio a los consejeros para escuchar lo que la mujer respondió, pues le intrigó lo sin sentido de la petición, siendo un momento en el que cuestiones más importante eran discutidas.

–Mis hijos se ven mayores, sin embargo no lo son, simplemente uno de sus abuelos era muy grande… casi un _gigante_. En cuanto al reconocimiento de su padre, me preocupa que él no regrese de una misión y que ellos queden desamparados si no son reconocidos por su abuelo que es el único que les queda.

–¿Tu esposo está de misión? Es raro, pues todos los guerreros asgardianos fueron requeridos para defender Asgard.

–Si bueno, él no es muy disciplinado.

Cuando dijo esa frase la bella mujer miró al _Padre de todos_ sonriendo de la forma que solo alguien muy conocido por Odín podía hacerlo. El rey se levantó intempestivamente y caminó a su estancia privada no sin antes ordenar:

–Vengan conmigo tus hijos y tú.

El grupo siguió al monarca y sin decir ni una palabra, llegaron a un amplio salón. Loki esperó a que Odín preguntara.

–Dijeron que habías muerto.

–Y casi celebraste –dijo la mujer transformándose en el dios pelinegro–, pero me temo que hubo un error de información.

–Lo hubo o lo creaste.

–…

–Y ahora vienes con que estos pequeños que no sé de donde…

–No sigas por ese lado Odín, ellos son mis hijos y de… ¿Ya lo imaginas no?

–¡No puede ser!

–Lo son.

–¡¿Cómo?!

–No me digas que él no les confesó su abuso.

–Lo hizo, pero para él, más que abuso fue demostración de amor.

–Que idiotez.

–Claro no lo justifico, pero lo entiendo.

–Lo defiendes o lo aceptas, porque eso fui siempre para ti ¿no? Una simple incubadora para tus descendientes.

–No es cierto, tú eres mi hijo…

–Oh por favor, no vine a escuchar mentiras, vine por lo que por derecho es suyo.

–…

–El trono de Asgard.

–Para ellos.

–Para ellos.

–¿Y tú?

–¿Tú qué crees?

Odín miró de hito en hito a Loki y a los bebés. Estaba deseando que Thor fuese un rey y era mejor que se lo dijera a Loki. Era tarde para arreglar la relación entre Loki y él, pero podían intentar haciendo lo correcto:

–Thor será rey y por supuesto sus hijos… uno de ellos lo sucederá.

–Hagamos un trato Odín, si Thor no quiere el trono me lo darás a mí en lo que uno de mis hijos puede reinar.

Odín observó al joven dios y sopesó las posibilidades, Loki le estaba ofreciendo un trato en vez de tomar lo que deseaba como en ocasiones anteriores, además Thor regresaría pronto y tomaría el trono y a… su familia.

–Tienes un trato Loki.

Loki sonrió y estaba a punto de partir, cuando Odín se levantó y lo interceptó.

–Oh no hijo mío, tienes mucho que contarme y por supesuto quiero conocer a mis nietos.

–Mi madre fue la única abuela que tuvieron.

–Primero pides que los reconozca y ahora me alejas de ellos.

–Si no quisiera el trono de Asgard, tú nunca los hubieses conocido. Madre fue la única que me ayudó, que los cuidó y protegió.

–Intento decirme, pero fui necio. Loki por favor…

El de ojos verdes cruzó miradas con el _Padre de todos_ y se tuvo que recordar que mientras el _viejo viviera_ tenía que ceder… un poco.

–Nilo tráelos. –La aya se acercó y entregó a uno de los pequeños y se quedó con otro en brazos– Él es Torolf –Odín acarició las pocas hebras rubias del infante, Loki cargó al otro– Y él es Fenrisulf.

–Nombres muy apropiados.

–…

Odín el gran rey de Asgard en ese momento y salón, se redujo a un simple anciano abuelo, disfrutando de convivir con sus nietos.

000

Thor y Jane revisaron los destrozos, pero fue un daño mínimo comparado con perder un mundo entero:

–Debo regresar a Asgard.

–Pero…

El rubio miró el rostro triste de la científico y claudicó. Él ya no tenía nada por lo que regresar a Asgard y Odín y su trono, le eran tan extraños que no deseaba _estar_ con ellos. Sin su madre a quien añoraba y sin Loki a quien amaba con todo su ser para que regresar a un lugar _vacío_. Thor se preguntó ¿por qué no hacer feliz a una mortal la que su vida semejaba un minuto de la suya?

–volveré pronto y no me iré.

La despedida no fue triste y es que la promesa del rubio había dejado a Jane satisfecha y con esperanza en el futuro.

000

El trono y Odín estaban como siempre y el rubio compartió su decisión, cuando concluyó el _Padre de todos _lo vio irse y se fue trasformando en Loki quien con una sonrisa en la fas, bajó del trono y llegó hasta el salón contiguo:

–Lo escuchaste. –afirmó Loki

–Si. –aceptó Odín.

–Lo sospechabas, por eso no quisiste verlo en persona.

–…

–Un trato es un trato. –dijo Loki.

–Lo es. No te equivoques.

–No lo hare.

Loki sonrió y acompañó a Odín hasta sus habitaciones y la de sus bebés. Ahí dejó al rey con los pequeños y caminó hasta el balcón viendo el horizonte.

–Lo hicimos madre, solo resta… tener un reino para cada uno de ellos.

*Diminutivos de Torolf y Fenrisulf.

**Seis meses humanos.

Pues el fic que pensé terminaba aquí, pero me dije ¡caray fui muy mala con el rubio y no tiene la culpa de que _la Jane_ se fijara en él! Pues creo que hare un capítulo más para darle algo de amor a Thor jejeje

Y considero que los dos: Thor y Odín fueron muy desgraciados al no dejar que Loki se despidiera de su mami.

Mil gracias a:

Alba marina, L4psis4ngelus, Pandito-Dark, gigichiba, ari chan, Kaori Lawliet, Yakumo-Kaiba, kaoryciel94, Khaleesi-of-asgard, Gueste1 - Si los dos tiene algo de culpa, uno por orgulloso y otro por aventado-, Cali -Gracias a ti-, Mara-fun -Gracias- y naruhi.


	5. Chapter 5

Llegamos al final de este _fic._ Agradezco mucho los comentarios y que lo hayan leído.

**Capítulo V**

El rubio no creyó ni en sus más locas pesadillas que él tuviese que hacer fila en un supermercado y es que el trabajo de Jane tenía a esta alejada de la casa que compartían. Thor consideró que estando cinco años mortales en _Midgard_, la costumbre lo hubiese preparado para tolerar esas cosas nimias que debía hacer, sin embargo que equivocado estaba. Thor cada vez sentía más que ese lugar no era para él, que si bien ayudaba a los mortales no era las mismas batallas que realizaba en Asgard con sus compañeros y con…

Los años mortales no pudieron borrar ese dolor por la pérdida de Loki. Jane no era simple y si bien no se lo mencionó nunca, ella se dio cuenta de que su alma y corazón seguían siendo de alguien que no era ella, dejándolos siendo pareja solo como nombre.

000

Sif se inclinó –apretando los labios– ante la llegada de Odín y su sucesor, pero su gesto se dulcificó al ver a los herederos detrás de la pareja de mayores –llevados por sus ayas. La asgardiana recordó como supo de la existencia de esos niños...

_Cuando pocos días después de la partida de Thor a Midgard, el Padre de todos presentó a Loki como su heredero al trono, hubo diferentes reacciones si bien muchos guerreros deseaban a un rey como Thor, los políticos y una parte del ejercito consideraban que Loki nunca abandonó el deseo de reinar y era un asgardianos astuto y bien podía ser un buen rey y si Odín lo apoyaba, no hubo mucho que hacer. _

_Volstagg, Fandral y Sif se empeñaron en su desconfianza y es que el rumor de que Loki murió en la tierra de Malekith tenía mucho de real o bien este de nuevo hizo alguna de sus jugarretas, que era lo más factible. Creyendo su derecho de preguntar por los rumores que envolvían al futuro rey, los tres guerreros pidieron una audiencia con el Padre de todos y este los recibió:_

–_Su alteza no somos nadie para cuestionar su divino juicio, sin embargo Loki como su sucesor… –Odín miró a Fandral y esperó a que prosiguiera._

–_¡Él ha hecho demasiadas cosas en contra del reino y…! –aseguraba Sif que no notó que el tono de su voz subió._

–_Thor es el mayor y tiene a Mjolnir..._

–_Díganme ¿Ven aquí a Thor? –contestó paciente Odín._

–…

–…

–…

–_Aun si él estuviera en Asgard, puso en manifiesto no querer el trono._

–_No está aquí señor, pero si le dijeran que usted dejará a Loki como su sucesor…_

–_Mi sucesor… interino… Eso es lo que informare esta noche y quiero que estén presentes en el anuncio, pues conocerán… mis motivos._

_Fue lo último que dijo el rey de Asgard dejando a los tres guerreros confundidos. Más esa tarde que la reunión estaba en su apogeo y Odín llamó la atención hacia su persona:_

–_¡Atención! ¡Esta festividad es para celebrar que oficialmente nombro a Loki como si sucesor!_

_Edzard seguía siendo un fiel seguidor de Loki y el inició con las ovaciones, el padre de este sonrió y se unió, y con eso el resto de los del consejo. Odín sonrió un poco…_

–_Es no es todo, para mis consejeros no es un secreto el don de Loki y no espero que guardaran el secreto… –Los anciano se removieron inquietos, por supuesto que comentaron el hecho no por nada Edzard deseaba la mano de príncipe de ojos verdes– Loki –llamó Odín. El de ojos verdes se acercó y a su vez llamó a Nilo. La mujer subió hasta el podio y entregó a los bebés a Loki. Odín cargó a uno y los presentó:_

–_Mis nietos herederos a trono, Torolf y Fenrisulf._

_Los rumores se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, pero el Rey los detuvo:_

–_Hijos de… mi hijo Loki._

_Más que información fue una orden, después de todo el claro parecido de los infantes con Thor quedó al descubierto, sin embargo Odín dijo «hijos de mi hijo Loki». Y eso dejaba al rubio fuera de la ecuación. _

Sif regresó al presente y vio pasar a Loki conversando con su padre –que como siempre llevaba a uno de sus nietos en brazos–; si alguien dudaba que el rey estaba feliz con esos pequeños, el solo verlo cargando a uno de ellos se daría cuenta de la verdad.

Los tres amigos del dios rubio, se avocaron a ser guardaespaldas de los dos herederos y es que a pesar de la falta de confianza en Loki, los niños –aunque no lo aceptaran– eran parte de Thor y como tal debían ser protegidos.

La familia real llegó al salón y Loki se acercó a la pared del centro donde un enorme cuadro del Frigga abarcaba la mayoría de espacio, el moreno miró el cuadro y sonrió. Sin moverse del lugar empezó a hablar:

–Los embajadores de Muspelheim* ya han llegado.

–¿Mandaste a preparar el salón especial para ellos?

–Sí, cerrado y caliente como un volcán. El acuerdo ya les fue entregado para que lo lean.

–No necesitaste de mí en nada de esas negociaciones.

–Pero solo cerraras el trato, no te llevara mucho. No puedo estar cerca de ellos es…

–Es lógico y me temo que mi pequeño Torolf tampoco ¿verdad?

–Si él, es el que heredo la sangre de los gigantes de _Jotunheim_.

–¿Cómo lograste convencer a estos para que dejaran pasar por su tierras a los de _Muspelheim_?

–Esa parte de la cadena montañosa no les era útil, simplemente les dificultaban el paso por la puerta dimensional por fastidiar.

–¿Qué te pidieron a cambio hijo?

–Libre paso a _Niffleheim_. **

–Ese mundo esta desolado. Solo hay muerte ahí.

–Para cualquiera, pero no para los gigantes de hielo, digamos que Torolf y yo pasaríamos unas buenas vacaciones ahí.

Odín ya no agregó nada, pues Fenrisulf deseaba trepar a su regazo. Loki lo miró y dijo burlón:

–No deberías demostrar esa faceta de abuelo consentidor en público.

–¿Por qué? –dijo el mayor sin prestar demasiada atención.

–Eres aun el rey de Asgard.

–Por favor, tú ya manejas todo y… no me has defraudado… aún…

–No me lo digas que lo creeré y puede que conquiste los nueve reinos.

–No me engañas Loki ya lo estás haciendo, más está vez con astucia y no con fuerza.

–…

Loki sonrió de lado, no quería ocultarle nada a Odín... por el momento. Loki hizo un ademan y las ayas se retiraron. Se sentó y llamó a Torolf, el bebé caminó con pasos tambaleantes hasta su papá y Loki sonrió alzándolo en brazos. Odín miró de reojo como el frio hijo que tenía se derretía ante esos pequeños rubios.

–¿No esperas que Thor regrese? –preguntó Loki.

–No te voy a mentir, lo espero, más mis ojos ven con claridad y me mente nota que él… no quiere ser rey, la batalla y la gloria de una familia es lo que le atrajo todo este tiempo.

–Recuerdo que él dijo que te convencería para que me dieras el trono a cambio de…

–Lo imagino y lo hubiese hecho.

–Lo hizo, de manera muy poco agradable, sin embargo lo hizo, mis hijos fueron la llave.

–Tal vez fueron la llave para darte el trono, pero tu manejo de este fue el que me convenció.

–¿Por qué eso me suena a despedida?

–Porque dormiré, y quiero hacerlo en el momento en que mis nietos no me extrañarán mucho.

–¿Cuánto tiempo será?

–Dos años. Loki tienes aliados, más no los que yo querría para dejarte solo.

–¿No confías en tu gente?

–No confió en que pueda ser influenciada por los comentarios desidiosos.

–Oh por la paternidad de mis hijos.

–En parte Asgard sigue siendo respetuosa de las costumbres.

–En mal momento se le ocurre serlo.

–¿Por qué?

–_Jotunheim_ me pide que nombre un rey interino en lo que uno de mis hijos lo es.

–¡¿Qué?!

–O la otra opción es un matrimonio… el mío.

–¡¿Es verdad?!

–Me temo que ellos hablan muy en serio, sin embargo no tengo la intención de casarme, aunque aseguren que yo no tengo compromiso con nadie.

–¡¿Qué no tienes?! ¡Entonces como llamarían a que mis nietos son hijos de Thor!

–Nadie lo sabe… realmente.

–Ese es un problema. Debemos resolver ese malentendido.

Loki sonrió sabiendo que _camino_ trataría de seguir Odín para _resolver ese malentendido_ por lo que cortó de tajo todo intento.

–Él está en _Midgard_ con una _esposa_ mortal y no me estoy quejando, al contrario es mejor para mí.

–Te consideras un Asgardiano astuto, ¿porque no dejar de lado el orgullo y buscar el beneficio para tu reinado? Loki cometí mucho errores contigo, más te he dado el trono y no te lo arrebatare si Thor regresa.

–Tú no ¿pero sus seguidores?

–¿Acaso no eres capaz de convencer a Thor para que muestre que es tu apoyo siendo _tú_ el rey?

Loki sonrió ante la explicación de Odín parecía que la que hablaba era Frigga –su amada madre– en lugar del _Padre de todos_, pues era la misma forma de convencerlo para hacer las cosas, apelar a su astucia y orgullo.

–Veremos si no tiene hijos con ella.

–No te burles Loki.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó genuinamente intrigado el pelinegro recostando a Torolf en sus brazos, pues el pequeño ya estaba bostezando– Podría ser la una en un millón.

Odín bajó a Fenrisulf que deseaba seguir jugando.

–Él debe decidir y escoger entre ser compasivo o ser verdadero.

–Prometo que pensare en esa solución si es la última.

Odín negó:

–Eres difícil de convencer.

–Como tú.

La familia real se podía permitir esos momentos de convivencia, solo en contadas ocasiones ya que el trabajo de liderar los nueve reinos no era tarea fácil. Loki deseaba que todo marchara bien para que Asgard creciera en influencia y dentro de poco todo fuese decidido por ellos o con su consejo, pero faltaba tener en sus manos un mundo importante y ese era _Midgard,_ y para llegar a esos _idiotas mortales_ –que seguro aún recordaban su intento de invasión– no serían muy fácil sin asociarse a alguno de los _héroes_.

000

Fandral vio salir a Nilo con el pequeño Torolf y se acercó a ella:

–¿Saldrá?

–Vamos al salón del norte, no hay necesidad de que nos acompañe.

–Preferiría hacerlo.

–El rey nos espera.

–¿Y solo ustedes? ¿Fenri no va?

–No, él se quedó en la habitación.

–…

El guerrero se quedó pensando. Él era el guardaespaldas de los rubitos por ese día, pero no podía ir con uno de los príncipes y dejar el otro desprotegido. Optó por ir con la aya y Torolf, no sin antes dejar a dos guardias cuidando del otro rubio.

Los tres recorrieron el camino. Antes de llegar, los dos –la aya y el guerrero– sintieron como la temperatura iba bajando conforme se acercaban al salón.

–¿Qué pasa?

La mujer no respondió. La puerta fue abierta y el propio Loki salió a su encuentro, este tomó al bebé en brazos y ordenó:

–Yo me hare cargo, pueden retirarse. –Noli asintió y se retiró sin embargo Fandral se quedó– ¿Y qué esperas? –cuestionó al guerrero.

–Yo me quedare a cuidar del hijo de… mi amigo.

–Escucha esto bien, pues no lo repetiré. No tolerare más desobediencias de ustedes, no sé quién les permitió autonombrarse guardaespaldas de mis hijos, pero no los necesito. Por lo tano preséntense con su capitán, pues mañana les dara nuevas asignaciones. Y es una orden de tu rey.

El de barba se inclinó ante Loki y se retiró. Los tres amigos de Thor habían hablado y sabían que ese día llegaría, estando Odín ocupado con las preparaciones de su sueño, Loki era automáticamente el rey y negarse a una orden suya era equivalente a ser encerrado. Fandral llegó hasta las afueras del castillo y se dirigió a uno de los sitios donde los guerreros se divertían cuando no estaban en servicio. Entró y buscó a Sif y Volstagg. Los vio en una de las mesas, conversando, fue hasta ellos, quienes al verlo preguntaron con un gesto:

–Me corrió y dijo que nos mandará a una misión.

–Suicida seguramente –terminó la mujer.

El gigante pelirrojo comentó:

–Yo se los advertí, no es como si les fuese a hacer daño a sus propios hijos.

–Con él no se sabe.

Volstagg miró a Sif y algo fastidiado –porque ahora le tocaría esa misión solo por seguirle la corriente a esos dos– comentó:

–Ha hecho grandes cosas y se ve que ama a su hijos, y lo quieran ustedes o no, ya es el rey.

–Aun no y si estuviese Thor… –comentó al mujer– Heimdall una vez nos ayudó por el bien de Asgard.

–No hay peor ciego que él no quiere ver –terminó Volstagg.

–Es raro que hayas cambiado tu lealtad tan rápido. –dijo con cizaña Fandral.

–…

–¿Qué tal si Loki _cambia_ a uno de los bebés por poder? –opinó Fandral.

–¡¿De qué hablas?! –se asombró Volstagg.

–La temperatura en ese salón era inaguantable, era tan frio como… _Jotunheim_.

El silencio se extendió en la mesa. Los tres –aunque uno renuente– optaron por seguir sus corazonadas y hablar con Heimdall…. Debían ir por Thor.

Volstagg tuvo que unirse al plan, más él había estado presente cuando sucedió todo –por lo menos él así lo creyó–, púes esa noche –hacía años– con ese guerrero atado en un árbol y siendo él su guardia, el único que estuvo con Loki… fue Thor. Por eso también supo que el rubio príncipe amaba a Loki y eso ni Sif ni nadie podía negarlo. El hombre siguió a sus compañeros aun sumergido en sus pensamientos, siendo un guardaespaldas –a fuerzas– el notó como Loki amaba a su hijos ¡¿Cómo es posible que esos dos no lo vieran?! ¿Acaso no lo querían ver? Era muy cierto que él estuvo desconfiando de Loki, pero de eso hacía mucho, pues este no había defraudado a Odín ni a Asgard y eso lo convenció que todos –hasta Loki– podían tener algo bueno.

El gigante no supo cuanta razón tenía. Sif y Fandral se convencerían si hubiesen visto como Loki forjaba un futuro para sus dos hijos…

000

Loki vio irse al asgardiano y trató de calmarse; estaba a un punto de mandar a esos tres lame… a Hel*** a recoger piedritas, afortunadamente Hogun seguía en su tierra, si no tendría que lidiar con cuatro incordios. El rey de ojos verdes, entró con su hijo y en cuanto lo hizo los gigantes de hielo –tres de ellos– se acercaron.

–No parece de los nuestros. –dijo uno desconfiado.

–Pero lo es, puesto que soporta el frio sin inmutarse –agregó el más anciano (si a esos seres se le podía notar la edad)– ya se hubiese congelado de no serlo.

Este acercó una de sus enormes manos al pequeño rubio y lo tocó, el bebé no se movió y contrario a ello sonrió:

–Lo es, él será nuestro rey.

A Loki le brillo la mirada de orgullo aun con su hijo en brazos. El grupo salió a disfrutar de la noche fría y el que había tocado a Torolf agregó.

–No somos tontos y sabemos que esto era lo que perseguías, al hacer trato por nuestra gente con los otros reinos, sin embargo nos han sido beneficiosos y no perderemos eso por ser intransigentes. Nombra un rey en lo que el nieto de Laufey crece.

–Eres el más sabio, no veo a nadie más que guie a la gente de _Jotunheim_ y que los haga salir de sus tierras. –aseguró Loki.

–No seremos parias de nuevo.

–No más.

Sentenció Loki, que lo que menos deseaba era que uno de su hijos viviese en ese inhóspito y exiliado lugar sin que este fuese un reino tan grande y funcional como Asgard.

000

Odín vio entrar a Nilo con el pequeño Fenrisulf que lagrimeaba y que al verlo estiró sus bracitos en su dirección. El antiguo rey se alejó de los consejeros y caminó hasta su nieto y lo tomó en brazos:

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó a la aya.

–El joven príncipe despertó y como su hermano no estaba, buscó a su padre, tampoco estaba. Ellos se encuentran ocupados. Por eso se ha puesto así.

Dijo al Padre de todos sintiendo como su nieto se acomodaba recargando la cabecita en su hombro.

–Estos niños no puede vivir separados, espero que eso sea siempre. ¿Dónde están Loki y Torolf?

–Tuvieron una reunión su majestad.

–¿Loki Se llevó a Torolf con él?

–Si su majestad.

Eiliv el hombre de confianza de Odín –padre de Edzard– se acercó y le murmuró:

–Esta mañana llegaron los emisarios de _Jotunheim_.

–Ahora entiendo.

–Su alteza me puedo atrever a decir que el príncipe Torolf es el que… ha heredado más rasgos de su familia…

–Materna –concluyó Odín– Si, es él. Conociendo a Loki debe de estar convenciendo a los gigantes de esperar por su hijo para que sea rey.

–Una gran estrategia, se me permite decirlo.

–No puedo negarlo, sé qué hace todo por ellos.

–¿Se arrepiente de su decisión?

El consejero lanzó esa pregunta por la confianza de haber servido al _Padre de todos_ desde que los dos eran unos infantes.

–Me duele aceptarlo por sentir que traiciono a Thor, pero no me arrepiento.

Odín regresó a donde los preparativos seguían, colocó a su nieto en un brazo y con el otro siguió con las instrucciones. El meollo del asunto era dejar bien centrados a los del consejo sabiendo que heredaría el trono en vida y que estaba plenamente consciente de esa decisión.

000

Heimdall vio al trio caminando por _Bifröst_ en su dirección y se temió problemas. El guardián los vio llegar y no dijo palabra, esperando lo que ellos dirían:

–Necesitamos ir por Thor. –expuso Fandral.

–¿Él se los pidió? –cuestionó el guardián.

–No ¿cómo podría comunicarse con nosotros?

–Se fue por su voluntad, no es un exiliado. –trató de convencer el de armadura dorada.

–No es por él por el que tememos. –aseguró Sif.

–Explíquense.

–Loki ha llamado a la gente de _Jotunheim_ y tememos por la seguridad de los príncipes herederos, pues con los antecedentes de _su padre_ es capaz de ofrecerlos para salir beneficiado de algún modo.

–Esas son acusaciones muy peligrosas, pues les recuerdo que es de nuestro potencial rey de quien están hablando.

–No deja de ser el que hizo tanto daño.

–…

El guardián miró al trio y si bien no consideraba ni validas ni reales tales acusaciones –pues el mismo había abierto el portal para los embajadores de _Jotunheim_. También consideraba que ese círculo debía cerrarse y con todas las partes enteradas. Heimdall abrió el portal y dejó salir a esos tres, no sin antes comunicarse con Odín e informarle, con la aprobación de este, lo demás dependía de los tres guerreros y el príncipe rubio.

000

Al mismo tiempo. Ajeno al plan de los camaradas de Thor. Loki regresaba a su habitación y ahí se encontró con Odín.

–¿Cómo fueron las negociaciones?

–Nada te es desconocido ¿verdad?

–Por ahora, cuando duerma no me enterare de nada –bromeo Odín.

–… Ellos han aceptado un rey interino durante el crecimiento de Torolf, sin embargo nunca dije que tiempo creía pertinente para que mi hijo fuese rey.

–¿No quieres que lo sea pronto?

–Por supuesto que no, tú mismo nos dejaste crecer y equivocarnos antes de ceder el trono.

Odín asintió:

–Quédate un rato con ellos, yo me hare cargo de las peticiones de hoy.

–… Gracias…

El mayor salió no sin antes ver el cuadro que hacían Loki y sus bebés, y comentar.

–Ella supo antes que yo cuál era su vocación… la de ambos.

–Madre fue la principal defensora de estos pequeños y no sabes como se lo agradezco.

–Yo también.

Fue lo último que dijo Odín y salió dejando a Loki con sus hijos. No eran un amorosos padre e hijo, pero poco a poco iban abriéndose a aceptar al otro con sus defectos y virtudes y ver más allá de los rencores del pasado, además un gran lazo que los unía eran esos dos infantes.

Tenían un par de horas antes de la cena con los embajadores de _Jotunheim_, afortunadamente ya no tendría que llevar a Torolf, pues lo excusaría por ser tarde para que el bebé estuviese despierto.

000

La puerta se abrió y el rubio se asomó desde el salón de la sala. Jane sonrió al verlo y dejó sus maletas en el piso para ir presurosa a su lado. Thor la recibió y el besó de esta, no quería sonar descortés sin embargo la curiosidad pudo más:

–¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto?

–¡¿Pronto?! ¡Fueron dos meses!

–Cierto, cierto.

Dijo el rubio más no quiso recordarle a Jane que ella había asegurado que serían como mínimo cinco meses de viaje. La mujer lo apretó y le susurró al odio.

–Regrese porque te tengo una gran noticia…

–Si.

–Thor… seremos padres.

El rubio la separó para verla y el rostro de la científica mostraba una gran felicidad y Thor quiso creer que esa relación no había sido un error después de todo.

000

A unos cuantos metros del lugar donde residía el rubio dios y la científica, dos días mas tarde. Los tres guerreros Asgardiano hicieron su llegada. Sif fue la que guio a los otros dos.

–Heimdall dijo que cerca de esas montañas.

–Vive cera de donde lo vimos la última vez o ¿es que toda esta tierra se parece? –comentó Volstagg.

–No. Es aquí mismo. –aseguró Sif.

–Vamos entonces, que no tenemos mucho tiempo. –apresuró Fandral.

Para ellos no fue un camino largo y en menos de media hora ya estaban en la puerta de una casa de dos pisos y con grandes ventanales. Volstagg gritó:

–¡Thor viejo amigo sal de dónde quiera que estés!

Unas pisadas fuertes se escucharon acercarse a la terraza y ahí estaba el rubio asombrado y feliz de ver a sus camaradas. Saltó como si nada y cayó frente a ellos. Los abrazos de bienvenida no se hicieron esperar.

–¡Por Odín es increíble verlos aquí!

–¡Mírate no has cambiado nada! –aseguró Volstagg.

Jane se asomó a la terraza y sonrió saludando.

–Thor hazlos pasar, que están llamando mucho la atención.

El rubio asintió y los cuatro entraron a la casa.

Los Asgardiano vieron como el rubio dios se veía tranquilo y adaptado a esa vida y sus intenciones tambalearon, sin embargo por el bien de unos inocentes debían informar al rubio de toda la verdad. Thor preguntó por su padre:

–El rey tomara un descanso. –informó Volstagg.

–¿De nuevo?

–Asegura que el último no fue muy beneficioso. –aseguró Fandral.

–¡¿Y los mandó por mí?!

–¡No! –exclamó Sif.

Thor los miró y notó que había algo más que una simple visita por camaradería.

–Si ya ha elegido a su sucesor, no deben sentirse mal por mí, yo elegí este camino y no me arrepiento –dijo el rubio tomando la mano de Jane– Y menos ahora que… seré padre.

–…

–…

–…

–¡¿No me felicitan?!

Los visitantes salieron de su mutismo y felicitaron al rubio, todos menos Sif que miró a Jane con desagrado.

–Thor, debes regresar con nosotros…

–Pero ya te dije que…

–Loki es el nuevo rey de Asgard.

Los compañeros de la mujer la miraron con asombro por decirle de ese modo la verdad al rubio dios, más ella no se inmutó

El rubio se puso pálido, pero se fue encolerizando y con voz lenta, pero amenazante respondió a Sif:

–Ya no soy el príncipe de Asgard, sin embargo como el compañero de armas que fui, te pido que no me mientas ni que juegues de ese modo conmigo… Mi hermano murió hace cinco años mortales.

La mujer no se amedrentó y siguió:

–Él no murió. Cuando tú venciste a Malekith, él regresó a Asgard y no fue solo…

Thor se levantó intempestivamente y empezó a destrozar el lugar Fandral tomó a Jane y la sacó de la casa a pesar de que ella se resistió. Volstagg intentó detener la furia del rubio, más su intentos fueron en vano. Sif se acercó a este, más el gigante pelirrojo la detuvo:

–Deja, yo me encargo, ve si su mujer necesita ayuda recuerda que espera un hijo de él…

–Cierra la boca, todos ustedes deberían de ser más cultos.

Volstagg no puso demasiada atención al reclamo de Sif. Esta salió y él de nuevo intentó acercarse a Thor para detenerlo y tenía una idea de cómo:

–Loki es un buen rey y todo porque quiere velar por el interés de… sus hijos

Como si un rayo conjurado por su _Mjolnir _lo hubiese golpeado_,_ Thor se detuvo y miró inmóvil a Volstagg

–Soy el único que está seguro que el otro padre… eres tú.

–¿Cómo…?

–Esa noche en el campamento…

El rubio se dejó caer y permitió que Volstagg lo viera… rotó.

–No fue consensual y rogué por su perdón, sin embargo me rechazó y me negó el derecho de saber de…

–Ellos, son gemelos y si Loki no te estimaba, es un justo castigo que ellos sean tu viva imagen; de él solo tienen el color de ojos.

–Deben ser hermosos.

–Y fuertes. Todo el palacio los adora, incluso el _Padre de todos _se ha vuelto loco por ellos.

–Mi padre… supongo que se enfureció por que deje Asgard.

–Los motivos del rey yo no puedo descifrarlos.

–¿Cómo está… Loki?

–No te miento, sabes que nunca fue mi favorito y que desconfiaba de él, pero en el trono ha hecho un buen trabajo casi a conquistado los nueve reinos –El rubio se sobresaltó– ¡Oh no como crees! Para nuestra desgracia lo ha hecho con convenios, tratados y no con batallas. Y eso nos ha dejado con mucho tiempo libre, y muy aburridos.

–¿Entonces por qué han venido?

–Eso te lo dirán ellos, más si quieres mi opinión yo no creo lo mismo.

Thor se levantó y miró el destrozo del lugar.

–Jane no estará contenta.

000

En cuanto Sif, Fandral y Jane salieron, esta última se trató de calmar y preguntó:

–¿Por qué quieren que Thor regrese? Él ya renunció al trono de Asgard.

–Esto es por otro motivo. –dijo el Asgardiano.

–No permitiré que le obliguen a tomar decisiones que no desea, pueden vivir sin él –se quejó al chica.

–No queremos eso. –aseguró Fandral.

Sif que no había hablado se acercó a Jane y la encaró.

–Si no te agrada… Puedes venir con nosotros y que Odín _sepa que serás madre_ o puedes quedarte y tratar de no mentirte a ti misma.

–¡¿De qué hablas?! –contestó airada la científica.

–Que un _asgardiano_ es fuerte comparado con los mortales, ahora imagina un príncipe _Asgardiano_, ¿De verdad puede una mortal llevar un hijo de este en las entrañas?… nuestros estudios afirman que es… imposible.

Janes retrocedió como si hubiese sido golpeada y es que los ojos de Sif la taladraban como si le leyesen el alma. Thor salió y notó la tensión en el ambiente, sin embargo lo atribuyó a su reacción. Se acercó a Jane y tomó su mano.

–Lamentó lo sucedido, pero prometo que lo reparare, iré con ellos, más regresare…

La mujer levantó la vista y asintió:

–Está bien, resuelve lo que tengas que resolver.

–Ellos aún no me han dicho todo.

–Te parece que en el camino lo hagamos –pidió Fandral por respeto a Jane.

Para ser una pareja, la despedida fue muy formal. Thor prometió que regresaría, después de todo aunque su corazón hubiese latido inmensamente feliz por la noticia de Loki vivo, sabía que tenía una responsabilidad con Jane por el hijo que esperaban. Sif se quedó al último y vio a la científica.

–Busca al padre de tu hijo y sé feliz. El corazón de Thor nunca fue tuyo… ni mío… es y siempre fue de… Loki…

–Siempre lo supe.

–Pero es difícil aceptarlo.

–Lo es.

Ellas se despidieron. Cuando Sif alcanzó a los otros tres Thor preguntó:

–¿No la molestaste?

–Claro que no, solo me dijo que…

–¿Si?

–Que Odín te lo explicara.

Thor no siguió con el tema. Miró a Fandral y dijo:

–¿Y bien?

–Creemos que Loki quiere utilizar a sus hijos como moneda para recibir beneficios.

Volstagg rodó los ojos y Thor preguntó _inocentemente_:

–¿Mi hermano tiene hijos?

–…

–Pensamos que… –tartamudeaba Fandral.

Thor se carcajeó y palmeó el hombro de este:

–Solo era una broma. Ellos son mis hijos no lo dudes. Iré a protegerlos pueden estar seguros.

El grupo cruzó _Bifröst_ y Heimdall los recibió. Thor saludó y el guardián le dio la bienvenida. Si Thor necesitaba otra prueba de la _inocencia_ de Loki la tuvo, al ver a Heimdall bastante tranquilo.

Entre más se acercaban al castillo la adrenalina se apoderaba del rubio. Estaba feliz por ver a Loki, aunque de la misma forma estaba furioso por ser engañado y manipulado por este para dejarle el paso libre, y es que a pesar de sus constantes ofrecimientos de hablar con Odín para rechazar el trono en favor de él. Loki no le creyó y usó ese engaño para obtener lo que deseaba.

Los _asgardianos_ los veían pasar y murmuraban por la vuelta de su príncipe autoexiliado.

El rumor llegó a la recamara de Loki y fue Noli quien se lo informó:

–¡¿Estás segura?!

–Sí, su majestad.

–¿A que habrá regresado? No contaba con ese incordio, pero no permitiré que eche a perder algo. Te encargó a mis hijos, que nadie entre.

–Lo que ordene su majestad.

El pelinegro salió a vestido para la cena que sería en menos de una hora. Y fue hasta las habitaciones de Odín y sin tocar entró hecho una furia:

–¡¿Tú sabias esto?!

El Padre de todos no fingió no saber nada:

–Lo intuí, sin embargo algún día tenía que ser y no veo por qué molestarte por esto, a lo mejor vino a desearme buen descanso.

–Si claro.

Al mismo tiempo que Odín dijo eso, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y ahí estaba el rubio con sus ropas _asgardianas_.

–Padre… Loki…

El silencio llenó el sitio. Thor caminó hasta Loki y este no retrocedió. El rubio estuvo frente al de ojos verdes y susurró

–Te amo…

Y enseguida le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo estrellarse en la pared contraria y dejar un boquete. Odín negó y dejó que esos dos resolvieran sus problemas. Por fin haría caso a su amada esposa y no interferiría.

Loki no se quedó sin hacer nada y empuñó su báculo:

–Que declaración de amor tan idiota.

–¡Por qué te quiero es porque me duele tanto lo que hiciste!

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esconder a mis hijos de ti?! ¡¿Tienes derecho a conocerlos?! ¡¿Recuerdas cómo fueron engendrados?!

La especialidad de Loki era herir con palabras y esas últimas dieron en el blanco.

–¡Te pedí perdón muchas veces! ¡Ya es demasiado! ¡Como si tú no hubieses cometido errores!

–También prometiste amor y en cuanto pudiste, te fuiste con esa mortal.

–Me engañaste fingiendo tu muerte.

–Eso fue después de que fueras corriendo por ella y la trajeras solo para que fuese la causa de la muerte de mi madre.

–¡Nuestra madre! ¡Loki solo le ayude por agradecimiento! Y si me fui, fue porque sin ti y sin mi madre… sentí que ya no tenía nada aquí en Asgard…

Odín intervino cuando escuchó eso de Thor:

–¿Y yo, tu padre?

–¿Cuando fui más que solo tu heredero o tu soldado padre? –preguntó Thor herido.

–Eres mi hijo.

–En eso estoy de acuerdo, Odín me dio una oportunidad, más sé muy bien que lo hizo porque mis hijos son los tuyos también.

–Pero los méritos son tuyos. Thor –se giró e mayor hacia el rubio– Loki es rey ahora y requiero que le seas leal…

–Primero debo saber que planeas con ellos.

–¡¿De qué hablas?!

–Fueron a buscarme porque aseguran que los quieres utilizar como moneda de cambio y…

–Si lo creíste, ya puedes largarte por donde viniste.

Siseó colérico Loki, mas Thor sonrió y respondió:

–Por supuesto que no creí nada. Al saber que estabas vivo y que me hiciste padre, no me importó dejar _todo_ por regresar.

–¿Y ella? ¿No te importa?

–No le debo nada, nunca le mentí diciéndole que la quería, nunca se lo dije. –Thor suspiró derrotado, pues con la siguiente declaración podía perder para siempre a Loki y a sus hijos, más no deseaba mentirle– Está esperando un hijo mío es mi responsabilidad, pero eso no me alejara de ustedes.

Loki y Odín vieron con genuina curiosidad a Thor y al ver la seriedad de este, el pelinegro empezó a reírse:

–Solo tú, solo tu…

–¡¿Qué?!

Odín se apiadó del rubio y respondió:

–Thor si ella se hubiese embarazado de ti sería la primera mortal que lograra esa maravilla.

–…

Loki terminó de decir:

–Lo que Odín trata de decirte es que, ella tampoco te debía nada… ni fidelidad.

Thor se encogió de hombros:

–Mejor para mí, ya no tengo que regresar a _Midgard_.

–Cuando te fuiste, se notó tu decisión firme. –mencionó Loki, más por fastidiar que por otra cosa.

–¡¿Fuiste tú?!

–…

Odín negó e intervino de nuevo.

–Los embajadores de _Jotunheim_ nos esperan y sería una buena estrategia que conocieran a los dos padres de Torolf y Fenrisulf, estando juntos y apoyándose.

–¿Tengo que aceptarlo? –preguntó Loki.

–Dímelo tú, hijo mío, eres el experto en estrategia.

–…

Thor sonrió de lado y carraspeó.

–Bueno, pues yo antes que nada quiero conocer a mis hijos.

Loki maldijo por lo bajo, sin embargo era por el bien de sus niños y tendría que aceptar a Thor _pululando_ por su entorno, pero de eso a aceptarlo como pareja, había un gran trecho… ¿o no?

–Hazlo en lo que me pongo presentable y si tienes tiempo también ponte presentable tú. Vivir con los mortales te quitó la poca elegancia que tenías.

Odín y Thor dejaron a Loki solo, pues seguir fastidiándolo solo era tentar a su buena suerte y es que el rubio ya deseaba conocer a sus hijos y si molestaba de más a Loki ni de lejos los vería.

–Tuviste suerte –aseguró el mayor– Con los de Jotunheim en Asgard Loki ha estado actuando con mucho tacto.

–¿Y de que va todo esto?

–Si tus amigos -a los que por cierto Loki mandara a encarcelar por pasar sobre su autoridad- te lo explicaron, las treguas y pactos que ha hecho como rey han abierto muchas posibilidades, pero sobre todo a acercado más a Torolf de ser rey de _Jotunheim_.

–¿Y por qué él?

–A pesar de que… –El Padre de todos interrumpió la explicación– Llegamos –Odín franqueó la puerta y Nilo lo recibió con una reverencia– ¿Duermen?

–No su alteza, los príncipes aún no están durmiendo…

La mujer levantó la vista y notó que Thor estaba ahí y sonrió:

–Su alteza –saludó– Mi señora Frigga dijo que usted vendría.

–¡¿Lo dijo?!

–Sí, que llegaría el tiempo en que sus nietos serian protegidos por sus dos padres.

Los dos dioses no agregaron nada, más sabían que la reina hubiese deseado ese final o… principio.

–¿Puedo verlos? –preguntó Thor.

–Por supuesto su alteza.

Nilo guio al par de visitantes y llegaron hasta done una enorme cama, con doseles resguardaba a un par de niños rubios que aun jugaban sobre ella. La aya abrió las cortinas y los niños rieron tratando de esconderse:

–A ver mi pequeños príncipes, no los acostare, tienen visita.

Los niños miraron al lugar donde la cortina se abrió más para dejar pasar a Thor. Los bebés lo miraron y Fenrisulf se quedó quieto observando, más Torolf gritó emocionado y se lanzó gateando hasta llegar al rubio que los miraba embelesado. Cuando Torolf consiguió su objetivo –de llagar hasta el rubio mayor–, sonrió aplaudiendo y estirando sus brazos para que lo cargara.

Odín notó la reacción de ambos y se acercó, al verlo Fenrisulf gateó hasta él. El mayor preguntó a la aya:

–¿Por qué son tan sociables con él?

Nilo inclinó la cabeza:

–Dímelo.

–Mi señor. La reina -a escondidas del príncipe Loki- usó un par de veces la apariencia del príncipe Thor para que los pequeños no lo rechazaran cuando…

Thor abrazó a Torolf y sintió como unas gotas de agua corrían por sus mejillas:

–Me dieron tanto y yo me fui sin mirar atrás.

–No lo sabías.

–No es justificación.

–Pues si te sientes culpable. Protege a tus hijos y gánate a su padre.

–¡Oh lo hare! ¡Juró por mi madre que lo haré!

Torolf jugaba con el cabello largo de Thor y Fenrisulf –cuando vio que no había _peligro_– se unió a su hermano en los brazos de su padre. Este que no cabía de orgullo y ordenó:

–Vístelos, ellos cenaran con nosotros.

–Pero mi señor…

–Hazlo…

Odín y Thor esperaron a que los niños estuviesen listos y se dirigieron al comedor donde los embajadores de _Jotunheim_, los miembros del consejo y algunos nobles de Asgard se encontraban. Loki los vio entrar y tuvo que usar su autocontrol al ver al rubio con los dos niños en brazos. Odín se adelantó y tomando su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa saludó:

–Bienvenidos a todos, es un gran día para mí, pues a escasas horas de mi sueño, mi hijo Thor ha regresado y sé…

Thor escuchaba y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, pues tenía los dos brazos ocupados, más sin que nadie se lo dijera se sentó junto a Loki y este no tuvo más remedio que tomar a uno de sus hijos, aunque los dos deseaban ser atendidos por él. No es que le molestara estar con ellos, sin embargo esa cena era demasiado formal para que ellos estuviesen ahí.

–… que él apoyara a Loki en su reinado, como… –Odín miró a Loki significativamente y este asintió– su consorte. –Los murmullos fueron apagados por la voz de Odín– Cenemos.

La comida fue servida y Thor le daba probadas de la suya al tímido Fenrisulf que desde que sintió seguridad con su padre rubio, se acomodó en su regazo y nadie lo movió de ahí, en cambio Loki batallaba con el activo Torolf que deseaba agarrar todo lo que veía cerca. Edzard notó que Loki se dividía entre comer y cuidar de su hijo y muy amable se acercó a ofrecer su ayuda.

–Su alteza ¿quiere que le ayude con el príncipe?

Thor giró de inmediato la vista y respondió:

–No, yo cargaré a mi hijo –subrayó esas palabras– en lo que el rey come.

Loki luchó por no sonreír orgulloso. Eso de «_el rey»_ en los labios de Thor se escuchó maravilloso para su ego, «_Ese maldito rubio sabia como llegar a él_» pensó el de ojos verdes y con un ademan grácil respondió:

–Gracias Edzrad.

–De nada su majestad.

Los gigantes de _Jotunheim_ miraron a la pareja real con suspicacia. El que fue elegido como rey por Loki, preguntó:

–¿El príncipe Thor no estaba desaparecido?

–Oh no, fui a _Midgard_ por petición de Loki a formar un pacto con los habitantes del lugar. –expuso Thor.

Todos quedaron satisfechos con la respuesta de Thor y Loki agregó:

–Por supuesto el pacto está hecho y por eso regresó.

El pelinegro sonrió y la cena continuó. Al término de esta, los de _Jotunheim_ se despidieron, pues debían estar de inmediato en su mundo para llevar las noticias. Loki se quedó con ellos y algunos del consejo en lo que Thor se llevaba a sus hijos a descansar, pues ya dormían. Odín acompañó a su hijo y le comentó:

–Me siento tranquilo de saber que estarás aquí para apoyar a Loki.

–¿No confías en el?

–Lo hago, pero como le dije, aún hay _asgardianos_ que no lo hacen y que creen que tú serías mejor rey, quiero que le seas leal.

–Eso no tienes que pedírmelo… seré leal y serviré al nuevo rey.

Concluyó Thor y ayudó a Nilo a acostar los dos rubitos. Los dos hombres los contemplaron por un rato. Odín se retiró pero Thor se quedó:

–Nilo ve a descansar yo los cuidaré, cuando salgas envía a alguna de las damas a que me traigan mi ropa de dormir.

–El rey vendrá, él duerme en la otra habitación, pero primero pasa a verlos.

–Está bien, yo lo esperare y lidiare con él si se molesta. No te preocupes.

La aya hizo una inclinación y se retiró. Poco después llegó uno de los del servicio con la ropa del rubio.

Thor se cambió y acomodó a sus hijos en la enorme cama, los arropó y se sentó a esperar a Loki. Pasada una hora el de ojos verdes entró a la recamara y caminó silencioso hasta sus hijos, dio la vuelta y vio sorprendido a Thor:

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Te esperaba.

–¿Para qué?

–Quiero pedirte un favor.

–…

–No encierres a mis compañeros, yo hare que se disculpen contigo públicamente y te juró que jamás desobedecerán una orden tuya de nuevo.

–Debo ser estricto.

–Lo sé y por eso te digo que nunca permitirán una sospecha de ti.

Loki asintió desganadamente, pues como se había comportado Thor en la cena lo merecía. En cuento tuvo la afirmación de Loki el de ojos azules se levantó y…

–¡¿Qué haces?!

Thor miró a Loki con curiosidad:

–¿Pues qué crees que hago? dormiré con mis hijos.

–¡¿Por qué?! Ellos deben ser independientes.

–¿De qué hablas? Son bebés.

–Sí, pero también príncipes. Tú y yo nunca dormimos con Odín o madre.

–Y por eso somos así.

–…

–Loki se sinceró y dime si no te hubiese gustado que madre y padre fuesen más cariñoso y menos serios con nosotros.

–…

–¿Tú quieres ser de ese modo con nuestro hijos?

–…

–Ven únete.

–¿Y luego? –preguntó suspicaz el de cabello negro.

–Nada, no te voy a tocar; tú de un lado y yo del otro. Aprendí mi lección y si tú no quieres nada conmigo, esperaré hasta que quieras.

Loki aceptó, pues dentro de su intención de dejarles un reino que gobernar a sus hijos –y crear los lazos con los nueve mundos– los dejaba mucho tiempo solos y lo que proponía Thor le era agradable, si bien no era muy efusivo o cariñoso con ellos, los amaba demasiado y eso debían sentirlo para que crecieran fuertes y seguros de sí mismos.

La familia –que por fin ya había reunido– se dispuso a descansar. Loki cayó rendido sintiendo el calor de los cuerpecitos de los pequeños, en cambio Thor se quedó un rato más, despierto observando los tres rostros –dos de ellos recién conocidos y uno de ellos nunca olvidado–, pero que amaba sobre todas las cosas.

Cuando el sueño cerró sus parpados, una sonrisa adornó sus varoniles facciones, por fin se podía considerar un héroe, pues había convencido a Loki de darle una oportunidad.

000

El rey leyó los documentos que el más joven de los consejeros le había dado. Los otros conversaban acerca de algo que estaba ocurriendo en el patio de armas. Loki levantó la vista y preguntó:

–¿Algo interesante?

–Si su majestad, el príncipe Torolf sostiene a _Mjolnir_ y…

Loki se levantó y fue hasta el gran ventanal, viendo como su hijo de casi tres años –casi seis– trataba de levantar el gran martillo en lo que Thor parecía alentarlo sosteniendo de la mano a Fenrisulf que solo miraba a su hermano.

El rey de ojos verdes sonrió y comentó:

–Ya hemos terminado por hoy ¿no es así?

–Si su alteza. –respondió uno de los ancianos.

–Pues me retiró.

Terminó Loki y salió rumbo al patio. Los del consejo lo vieron irse sabiendo que rara vez dejaba su deberes, sin embargo los niños _asgardianos_ si bien crecían lento no por eso serian eternamente infantes y no disfrutar de ellos era un grave error.

El pelinegro caminó escuchando y respondiendo a las inclinaciones de los guerreros hasta llegar a donde Thor y sus hijos estaban, cerca de eso tres se encontraban los compañeros del rubio y al verlo se inclinaron respetuosamente:

–Su majestad –dijeron al unisonó.

Loki disfrutó de ese gesto, considerando que ese era uno de los beneficios que más adoraba de ser rey... Tener a Fandral, Volstagg y sobre todo Sif, rindiéndole honores.

Thor lo vio y gritó:

–Mira a nuestro pequeño Torolf!

–Lo veo. Pero creo que comete un error...

–Definitivamente.

El niño los miró con curiosidad:

–El error hijo mío, es… –dijo Loki inclinándose y mirando al rubito– no pedir ayuda de tu hermano.

Thor acercó a Fenrisulf y este aunque renuente se colocó a lado de su hermano y entre los dos pudieron alzar a _Mjolnir_. Los adultos vieron esta acción, y Volstagg comentó:

–No debía ser solo uno el que pudiese sostenerlo.

Thor miró a Loki sonriendo y respondió:

–No, juntos son más fuertes.

000

Los niños ya dormían y ellos conversaban:

–Es raro –comentó el pelinegro.

–¿Qué?

–Que no pases de sonrisas y roces.

Thor no respondió de inmediato.

–¿O acaso tienes una amante? –preguntó Loki.

–¡No!

–Vamos Thor, sé que te mueres de ganas. –picó Loki.

–¡Por supuesto! Solo tenerte a unos metros de mí durmiendo me pone… pero…

–¿Pero…?

–No quiero perder lo que ha avanzado.

–¡¿Avanzado?! A este paso me aburriré y aceptare los galanteos de Edzard.

–No te creo.

–No me crees porque seguro lo amenazaste para que no se me acercara.

–…

Loki se levantó y se acercó a la cama de los niños.

–Entrenaron mucho tiempo, no despertaran en la madrugada.

–…

–No eres con quien hubiese deseado compartir mi vida… o eso creí, sin embargo durante el tiempo que llevas desde tu regreso me he dado cuenta que no eres tan mala opción.

–Eso no se oye muy halagador.

–¿Mas halago que permitirte ser mi pareja?

Thor se levantó y fue hasta Loki colocando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de este.

–Viniendo de mi rey es todo un honor.

Loki sonrió de lado al sentir la boca del rubio recorriendo su cuello con besos.

–Vamos a mi habitación.

Murmuró Loki. Thor sintió que todo su mundo se iluminaba y deseó no defraudar la confianza que Loki depositaba en él. Los dos caminaron cruzando la puerta que los esperaba del inicio de lo que Loki se había permitido… tomar lo que por tanto tiempo Thor le había ofrecido, sin embargo los motivos del de ojos verdes –se repetía– eran puramente estratégicos, pues sus hijos necesitarían de los dos para ser monarcas del universo. Claro que Loki no aceptaría que el apoyo incondicional del rubio y el amor que les profesaba a los hijos de ambos, lo habían conquistado.

Thor guio al de cabello negro hasta el tálamo y sin dejar de recorrer el cuerpo de este lo fue recostando.

–No supe que tan malo o bueno fue la primera vez…

–…

–No te estoy reclamando simplemente pensemos que esta es la primera.

–Me parece bien.

El rubio retiró prenda por prenda como si fuese un niño desenvolviendo un regalo anhelado. Loki estaba un poco confundido sin saber cómo actuar, pues su experiencia se limitaba a estar con mujeres y de pronto ser amado y deseado como lo hacía Thor lo había descolocado. El rubio instó al de ojos verdes a que lo tocara siendo entendido, Las manos de ambos recorrieron el cuerpo contrario, en esta ocasión sin intenciones de hacer caer a un contrincante en batalla, pues en los entrenamientos había roces arecidos, más nunca con el significado erótico que en esos momentos llenaba el ambiente.

Thor se apoderó de los labios del joven rey y este tuvo que alejarlo…

–Tranquilo… no me voy… a ninguna parte…

–No puedo creer que pueda tenerte así.

Loki sonrió burlón y lo acercó para susurrarle…

–_Acostúmbrate a hacer un buen trabajo, que esta será recompensa. _

Al terminar mordió el oído del de ojos azules que sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse. La piel de Loki fue besada y lamida por el rubio dios, los pezones fueron lamidos y mordidos sin ser lastimados, pero si para llevar al moreno al placer. Sabedor de lo que dejaría a Loki listo para recibirlo, Thor bajó por el vientre esculpido hasta al llegar al falo que se erguía rezumando liquido pre seminal y lo lamió, haciendo que Loki buscara más contacto. El rubio se colocó entre las piernas fuertes del moreno y se dispuso a saborear y hacer disfrutar al padre de sus hijos. Thor sintió como Loki llegaba al clímax y tomó la semilla de este sin dejar ir nada. Levantó la vista y vio a su obsesión exhalando aire y sonrojado, con esa imagen él sintió que no duraría mucho, preparó a Loki que no sintió mucho la intromisión y tomando su miembro los guio para adentrarse en el estrecho pasaje que solo una vez probó, pero que lo dejó encadenado eternamente a Loki. Los ojos verdes se abrieron al sentir como ese grueso pene lo llenaba y llegaba a un punto –que si bien había escuchado de él– no creyó que sería tan deleitable como aseguraban, pero comprobó que lo era y mucho más de lo que pensó. Thor empujó con más fuerza al escuchar los gemidos de Loki y las palabras entrecortadas de este, como una obertura llegando al punto máximo y con las voces uniéndose en un coro de placer, la trepidación los guio al anhelado orgasmo, el que clamaron con todos sus pulmones.

El rey Loki se dejó caer aun jadeando, Thor salió con cuidado de él y se giró para verlo:

–Me gustaría que sintieras todo el amor que siento por ti.

Loki giró la cabeza y miró los ojos azules.

–… Lo empiezo a comprender, pero me falta un poco de convencimiento.

Thor sonrió y se atrevió a abrazar a Loki. El de ojos verdes no se retiró, después de todo su madre no se había equivocado y al darle una oportunidad a Thor este lo aprovechó.

000

Los consejeros miraron al rey y este asintió:

–He escuchado los rumores, puede ser Thanos o Galcatus, sin embargo si los reinos están unidos no hay nada que esos _titanes_ puedan hacer y sus amenazas son solo palabrería.

–Nuestros reinos están unidos, sin embargo _Midgard_ aun no se alía.

Opinó Edzard –que ocupaba el lugar de su padre en el consejo. Thor se unió a la discusión y opinó:

–Mañana llegan un par de embajadores de Midgard, lo de la asociación que fui a realizar no era una mentira.

El silencio se extendió como signo unánime de aprobación.

–Ellos fueron los que pidieron hablar con nosotros, eso significa que están dispuestos a unirse a la alianza.

Concluyó el rey y la reunión se disolvió. Thor se levantó y fue hasta Loki:

–¿Cómo estás?

–Bien y feliz.

–¿Por qué ellos viene?

–Por qué cedieron ante mí.

–…Loki…

–Todos los lazos y alianzas fueron hecho directa o indirectamente por mí, por consiguiente los que creé fue lo que los atrajo.

–Según tu lógica es de ese modo. A mí solo mi importa que mis hijos tengan…

–¡¿Amistad con los mortales?!

–Aliados en _Midgard_.

–¡Oh Thor! Por fin piensas bien. –respondió burlón Loki.

–No abuses mi querido rey.

–¿O qué? ¿Me acusaras con nuestro padre? Está dormido.

Thor negó, estaba feliz de que fuese el único con quien Loki se permitía ser divertido –claro sin contar a sus hijos– que eran la adoración de ambos.

–Me guastaría castigarte por tu atrevimiento, pero te recuerdo que Tor y Fenri nos esperan.

–Cierto, vamos.

La pareja real salió del salón de reuniones para reunirse con sus pequeños que se divertían junto con los otros niños en el entrenamiento.

Era una relación que no empezó de la mejor manera, sin embargo solo era cuestión de que las cosas quedaran como debían y que cada quien recibiera su justa retribución.

**Fin**

*El hogar de los demonios de fuego.

**El reino congelado de los muertos o algo así, la verdad la traducción no es muy buena jejeje

***La tierra de la muerte.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguieron y comentaron este _fic_:

gigichiba, Alsatia Le Querrec, Kaori Lawliet, Alba marina, lolitaredhead, ari chan -Definitivamente final feliz jejeje-, rainbow98, Khaleesi-of-asgard, Yakumo-Kaiba, kaoryciel94, Mara-Fun -Peleando siempre, pero juntos XD-, Nekiare, itsumiminamino1 y Ms. Kinky.


End file.
